<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DigiFalls AU by Fernikart57</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645194">DigiFalls AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernikart57/pseuds/Fernikart57'>Fernikart57</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernikart57/pseuds/Fernikart57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel arrive to Gravity Falls to spend the summer with their Grunkle Stan and experience their first days in Gravity Falls... what they don't know Dipper and Mabel will soon have an amazing adventure with some monsters from another dimention and an enemy from the past wanting to make a comeback.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DigiFalls AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a strange place that looks like a barren wasteland… are we on Earth to begin with or in which place we are? Looks too alien to be a place on Earth, but at the same time the place seems to be closely related to Earth.</p><p>The place in question looks like a barren wasteland with an ocher sky, there’s a pink kaleidoscopic cross shaped portal in the sky, suddenly a shadowed being that looks like a triangle came from the portal, it opened its eye, it’s single yellow eye and extended his angel wings and his arms and suddenly raised his arms in high… many shadowed digimons with demonic and twisted forms, each one more hideous than the last, came from the portal and terrorized the digimons that inhabited the zone. The demons gleefully delighted in the suffering and destruction that they caused at every step they made.</p><p>Suddenly and without advice ten orbs of heavenly energy appeared and shot a massive lightning bolt to the looming demons, when it attempted to attack a poor family of digimons, when they glanced back, the family was out of reach because they suddenly disappeared. The triangle and their minions raised their heads saw in a cliff a monster that looks like a hamster with bat wings next to him was a human, the human took his glasses off to glance at the demon, and suddenly behind him, many digimons of different sizes arrived behind him, a group of them held the family that previously attacked, they gathered in a heroic team fashion. Just above them, three orbs of light appeared, the three orbs become into shadowed digimons: one that has the shape of a baby clad in armor with angel wings, the second one looked like a monk with a femenine shape with angel wings and finally a massive axolotl-like monster with angel wings and a sun-shaped tail. The angel baby was still glowing and dimmed out meaning he shot the orbs.</p><p>The demons scared stepped back, the triangle demon, unfettered shot a blue beam from it’s finger and attacked the resistance, the axolotl digimon eyes glowed in pink and reflected the blue beam back to its owner inflicting many damage as possible. The triangle demon still unfettered released a massive storm of lightning bolts to the resistance, the monk digimon created a lavender forcefield around the resistance and the beams impacted creating a cloud of smoke, the demons laughed thinking they killed the resistance, when the smoke cleared the forcefield was still standing, the demons were dumbfounded, it seems they never ever expected to see anyone stronger than their boss, the triangle demon and attempting to fight back.</p><p>Right in that moment the human and the hamster fused and become into an angel clad in shining armor with ten golden wings, then he raised his hand and all of the monsters behind him run wild and charged at the demons, the demons in return fought back, but the monsters of all sizes outnumber them and the demons were easily whacked. The triangle angry attacks the angel leader, but he discovers he’s evenly matched, not happy about being outpowered keeps fighting, but it doesn’t matter how strong the triangle is, the angel still keeps besting him, eventually the angel releases an energy sword and impales the triangle right in it’s eye, causing the triangle to destabilize, then the battle ends, only the triangle and ten of his minions are alive after the war, the triangle still wants to fight, but the axolotl raises its tail, which starts to glow and immobilizes the demon, the eyes of the axolotl glow and zaps the triangle with a pink electric beam, the triangle falls at the ground, the axolotl does the same with the ten minions of the triangle, he zaps them with an electric pink beam. The device of the human glows, so he points the digivice to the demons and alongside the three deities open a portal to a pitch black zone where the demons are sucked, the triangle attempts to escape, but the suction of the portal is stronger than him and he’s sucked to the pitch black zone, watching with a death glare from his glowing yellow eye at the monsters that defeated him as the portal closes, and then…</p><p>In a bedroom an alarm clock sounds, the clock says 7:00 am.</p><p>“AHH!” says a boy with brown hair and bags under his eyes, the most noticeable feature of this kid is the fact he has a Big Dipper asterism-like birthmark on his forehead, he looked around with his tire deyes and placed his hands in his face… “It’s the 7th time this month I have this weird dream… I thought it was a dream, but since I keep dreaming with it, I wonder if this could mean something?” said the boy as he continued to fall asleep… then the door opened.</p><p>“Dipper! DIPPER! Are you awake?!!” chimed a girl with long brown hair, she was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on it and had braces in her mouth, she looked like a female version of her brother.</p><p>“AHH!” screamed Dipper, “Yes? Is there a reason you’re so happy today?”</p><p>“Dipper today is the day! The day where we’re going to spend the summer with our Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls!” chimmed Mabel.</p><p>“Oh yeah… I have forgotten about it” said Dipper exhaustedly. “Is it already June 1st?”.</p><p>“Yes! Today it’s the first day of summer Dipper! Today we begin a new chapter in our lives!” said Mabel excitedly. “Ah! We have to hurry our bus leaves to Gravity Falls at 8:00!”</p><p>Mabel rushed out to the bathroom, while Dipper was trying to pull himself together, he was still sleepy, but today was the day where he’ll go to an unknown town. Dipper had the feeling today will be a long day...</p>
<hr/><p>Later that day, on a highway that goes to a thick forest in the morning, we see a billboard reading in big letters “Gravity Falls” underneath it, in small letters “Nothing to see here folks”, a bus Reading “Speedy Beaver” passes through…</p><p>“Can you believe this is our first summer out of home? I can’t wait to come there! Do you imagine the wonders we can find there? Probably I can finally find a summer romance!” chimmed Mabel, she really wanted to go to Gravity Falls.</p><p>“Yeah, of course… I’m excited to go to a backwoods town, where there’s nothing interesting to do.” Said Dipper, he clearly didn’t like the idea of going to Gravity Falls.</p><p>“Oh, come on Dipper, Gravity Falls wouldn’t be as bad as it sounds! Maybe you can find a sweetheart there! I wonder if this year I finally can find a summer romance!” said Mabel excitedly.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe…” said Dipper sheepishly.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” asked Mabel concerned.</p><p>“Well, do you remember that recurring dream I told you last time?” said Dipper.</p><p>“About the one where Meyer humiliates you at the graduation party?” asked Mabel.</p><p>“No Mabel, that… well no, thankfully”, he’s right, that’s another of his recurring dreams, he truly is afraid and spiteful of Meyer a fat blonde kid who constantly bullies poor Dipper and is a pain in his back, “I’m talking about another dream Mabel, one where I see a war between two groups of monsters. Since last month I’ve dreamed constantly about it since May and I don’t know if it means something bigger…” said Dipper.</p><p>"It's alright, Dipper, it happens to me too! I keep dreaming me and Greggy C. are on a double date with Mr. Tiger and Mr. Rhino! Riding Unicorns into the sunset!" Mabel said. "I know it'll happen." She whispered.</p><p>“An nope, this one felt… too real, in that dream there was something like, like a war between monsters and there was like a triangle monster fighting against three monsters that seemed like… holy and there was a human leading the good monsters… it felt too real.” Said Dipper, he still was wondering the meaning of that dream.</p><p>“Dipper, probably you shouldn’t think too much about it,” Mabel says, when Dipper gets too fixed into one thing, he can spend his time around it, “besides today the summer vacation begins! This is the time to forget about our issues and have fun!” said Mabel as she started to playfully punch Dipper and the two brothers started to share a good laugh. Then Mabel rushed at the window, “Dipper! I think we’ve arrived!” chimmed Mabel as she rushed towards the window, Dipper watched with her the town of Gravity Falls.</p><p>Dipper and Mabel watched many people enjoying themselves outside.</p><p>“So you want cheese on that, hon?” asked a muscular man who is grilling burgers.</p><p>“Sure, Hank.” Replied Hank’s wife, sitting in a chair, she was sitting with two other people, a fat kid wearing a red t-shirt and a thin man wearing a blue vest, he had a long red mullet.</p><p>“Hank, pal, I love whenever you grill the burgers”, said the man in a blue vest with long red hair.</p><p>Next to them, we see two kids who look like Dipper and Mabel running in circles around the grass playfully and happily with each other until they bump into each other, then they laugh.</p><p>“Another round bro?” asked the girl.</p><p>“Sure sis!” said the boy.</p><p>Next to them, we see four guys sitting at a table. Two of them are younger adults with dark skin, the boy wore a red t-shirt and Green trousers, the girl wears a purple dress and a pink t-shirt.</p><p>“…and after that, you should have seen Nora’s face! She squirted the milk from her nostrils! It was so funny!” said a man that has a thin body, that wore glasses and has a long nose, he wore a fishing hat and he had a blue t-shirt and brown shoes.</p><p>“Tom stop!” said Nora, while laughing in shame and punching playfully her husband in his arm. She wore a blue dress and dark blue pants, and had brown hair.</p><p>“Sorry dear! But you have to admit it was funny.” Said Tom, he didn’t want to upset his wife.</p><p>“Yeah, it was dear.” Said Nora, she had to admit it was funny.</p><p>“Wow. I really wish to have a relationship like yours. You really love each other so much. Do you think we’ll be in a relationship like them, Reginald?” said the girlfriend.</p><p>“We’ll be one day Rosana. One day.” Said Reginald.</p><p>“I can’t wait to have a summer romance like them!” said Mabel. “This summer's gonna to be amazing!”</p><p>“Yeah, you will..-” said Dipper.</p>
<hr/><p>“Next stop: Gravity Falls! Make sure of grabbing all your belongings when you…” said the bus driver.</p><p>“Yeah! We are here!” chimmed Mabel, she walked so fast that she startled the bus driver.</p><p>“Sorry for that, it’s her first summer outside home!” said Dipper as he apologized to the bus driver, the bus driver only gave a taken back look. Dipper walked off from the bus with their luggage. “So this is this Gravity Falls? It looks like a peaceful town, but I don’t know if I would enjoy being there.”</p><p>“Dipper this town is amazing!” chimmed Mabel.</p><p>“If you say so, I’m not entirely convinced,” said Dipper.</p><p>“Ah come on Dipper! See the positive side is not only our first summer vacation alone, also think of this: you won’t see Meyer for a whole summer!” said Mabel.</p><p>“Yes, it is. You know, summer it’s time for leisure, recreation, and takin 'er easy.” Said Dipper, maybe this summer won’t be so bad.</p><p>“And Summer Romance!” chimmed Mabel.</p><p>“And summer romance…” said Dipper sheepishly.</p><p>“Dipper this is our chance to meet a partner and have a moment we will never forget!” Mabel chimes, suddenly a boy wearing a red shirt and has a pair of glasses sat on the bench next to them, he was holding a turtle…“And talking about romance…” Mabel developed a crush on the boy that just sat on the bench. “So, do you come here often?” asked Mabel.</p><p>“Ummm… no,” answered the boy with a turtle.</p><p>“Are you waiting for somebody?” Asked Mabel, she expected that the boy would develop a crush on her.</p><p>“Only the bus” answered the boy, he was starting to get a bit nervous.</p><p>“We can wait together!” asked Mabel, after finishing her sentence, she sat next to the boy.</p><p>“Oh boy, here we go,” said Dipper. He merely facepalmed, he knew Mabel had trouble respecting others personal spaces, specially if she had a crush on them</p><p>“Oh my gosh, you like turtles? I like turtles too! What is happening here?” asked Mabel, as she moved her hands in a motion, expecting the kid to get the memo.</p><p>“Ah, great, it’s really… okay” he answered, still getting more nervous.</p><p>“Do you believe in love at first sight? It’s magical when it happens, don’t you do that too?” asked Mabel, still flirting with the kid.</p><p>“Well…” the boy said, when the bus arrived “… oh look my bus arrived! Bye!” the kid said, as he took the bus and ran away to it, while holding his turtle.</p><p>“I think I made a first impression of him”, said Mabel optimistically.</p><p>“Yes Mabel, you did.”, said Dipper sarcastically, yes, she made an impression, in scaring the poor boy.</p><p>“Now let’s go! I can’t wait to meet Grunkle Stan!” said Mabel as she decided to walk there, but then… “Oh my god! Look at that hunk!” chimmed Mabel.</p><p>We cut to a shop named “Mattress Prince” where we see a teenager dressed as a king with a medieval style.</p><p>“Come one, come all, to the Mattress Prince's kingdom of savings!” said the teenager dressed as a king.</p><p>“Take me with you...” whispers Mabel, appearing from the balloons stacked in a sign behind him, startling the teenager.</p><p>“Ah!” screamed the teenager, he clearly was startled from seeing Mabel.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, she’s new around here!” said Dipper, dragging Mabel out the place. “Let’s go out of here, before they call the police”, whispered Dipper to his sister.</p><p>“CALL ME!” said Mabel as she wrote her number in a piece of paper and threw it to the teenager. He merely watched Mabel still recovering from the shock. Outside the store, none of them realized that a clock post above them started to glitch with yellow static with some lightning bolts. But the clock was still intact and working properly. Or it seemed….</p>
<hr/><p>“Are you sure this is the way Dipper?” asked Mabel.</p><p>“Yes, mom and dad said that our Grunkle runs a Tourist Trap named “The Mystery Shack”, so we just have to follow the signs”. Said Dipper.</p><p>“This town looks so lively” said Mabel as they walked, “and you’re seeing this place is bad.” While they were walking they were seeing the townsfolk and many children playing. Suddenly…</p><p>“AHHH!” Dipper and Mabel heard somebody screaming from an alley…</p><p>“Did you hear somebody screaming?” asked Mabel. Really worried. “I think it came from this alley!”. Said Mabel, worried…</p><p>“Mabel!” Dipper followed his sister, he knew that Mabel couldn’t let anybody down, doesn’t matter the circumstances.</p><p>Dipper followed his sister through an alley, suddenly Dipper heard a weird melody… one that he hadn't heard before in his life. “Mabel! Where are you?” asked Dipper, then Dipper turned around and thought having seen a shadow coming next to him. “Mabel! This is not funny!” screamed Dipper as he continued walking across the alley, he could feel that something that isn’t human, is following him with some purple eyes. “Mabel? Mabel! MABEL!?” screamed Dipper more agitated, then…</p><p>“Dip-Dop!” screamed Mabel from behind his brother. “Dipper, where were you? The guy in trouble is this way!” said Mabel.</p><p>Dipper and Mabel, came to the end of the alley, where they saw two thieves cornering somebody.</p><p>“I know you’re angry, but this is not the way to solve things!” said the guy who is cornered, he was a tall man with a thin physique, he was wearing a cowboy hat and grey hair, he had a big, long nose, above his nose, he was wearing a pair of spectacles. He spoke in a notorious southern accent.</p><p>“We warned you old hillbilly! Don’t tell us that we didn’t! You knew exactly which would be the consequences if you did it!”. Said one of the two thieves, he had a long brown beard and had an average complex, he seemed slightly muscular.</p><p>“Look Walter, I already explained the reason! You and Gavin are pair of amazing inventors, two of the best I have seen and you can accomplish anything you want. Your only flaw is that you’re short-sighted and are very arrogant, you never in the consequences that your inventions can do! That’s why I fired you!”. Said the old man with the cowboy hat.</p><p>“Dipper look, these two old men, are about to attack that old man! Dipper we have to save him!” Says Mabel, rushing to save the old man.</p><p>“Mabel, please, don’t get yourself in troubles! Oh, man!” said Dipper, going after his sister.</p><p>“I’ll show you what short-sighted means you banjo-maniac!” Said Gavin, while wielding somekind of portable whip. He’s an adult with a square-faced head and wore a red bandana, he has a black mustache and a long black mane of hair and has a black, since he has a hunch-back, he looks shorter than Walter.</p><p>“STOP RIGHT NOW YOU OLD THIEVES AND LEAVE THIS OLD MAN ALONE!” Said Mabel a top of a pair of crates shouting, about to stop the thieves.</p><p>“OLD MAN!? WHAT!? Kids nowadays are very disrespectful!” said the old man with the cowboy hat.</p><p>“Old? Kid, do you realize that I’m like 35 years old?” Said Gavin as he shrunk his whip back to pen mode.</p><p>“And I’m 37 years old, if you ask little girl! I’m not that old!” Said Walter.</p><p>“Mabel, please, let’s get out of here, those are two adults and we’re children! We have no chance againist them!” said Dipper.</p><p>“Ah, look at that Gavin! These two kids came to save the old hillbilly! Have you seen anything more cute in your life?” Said Walter, he was laughing at Mabel’s presentation.</p><p>“Are you seeing that ex-boss? These kids pretend to be your guardian angels!” said Gavin. Mabel’s sudden appearance made him burst in laughter.</p><p>“Yes, laugh right now! But you’re gonna to get your butt kicked by the 9 times winner of the Minor League Mini-Golf Competetition: Mabel Pines and her bro-bro Dipper!” said Mabel boasting.</p><p>Gavin and Walter merely laughed harder. Walter walks in front.</p><p>“Okay, okay, we got your message little girl. I know you’re serious, you’re brave, I’ll give you points for that. But I’ll give you a friendly commentary: Didn’t parents told you that children shouldn’t put their noses in the issues of the adults or what?” said Walter.</p><p>“What my friend is saying is true, little girl. In the world of adults, we’re not going to take it easy, just because you’re a child. But since you made laugh with your hero attempt, we’ll let you and your brother go unharmed.” Said Gavin.</p><p>“Mabel, listen! We shouldn’t be here in the first place! They’re adults, we have no chance againist them! Please listen to me!” pleaded Dipper.</p><p>“Yes! Little girl, you should listen to your brother and…. OW MY SPLEEN!” Shouted Gavin. This was too fast, Mabel has just rushed towards Gavin and gave him a fierce kick in his abdomen. Gavin was heavily recoiling in pain, he just couldn’t believe this.</p><p>“WHAT THE…!?” asked Walter and the old man with the cowboy hat at unison, the two of them were confused. This was just too sudden.</p><p>“Call me crazy! But that girl has a kick as strong as a donkey!” Said Gavin still recoiling in pain.</p><p>“Now, will you let the old cowboy go?” asked Mabel. The old cowboy glared at Mabel for the commentary.</p><p>“NEVER!” Said Gavin. He grabbed a crowbar from a nearby pipe and started to attack Mabel with it.</p><p>“Are you crazy she’s just a child!” aksed the old man with the cowbody hat. Seeing Mabel in danger made him worried and looked for something inside his bag. Mabel merely ran round attempting to not get hit.</p><p>“AHHH!” Screamed Gavin. The old man with a cowbody hat, found a kind of small gun that shots acid, he shoot Gavin in front of him making him step back to avoid to get burn, the concrete left a nasty smell and smoke.</p><p>“This way sir!” Mabel held the hand of the old man, then she grabbed the lid of a nearby garbage can.</p><p>“Don’t just stand right there Walter! Go for the boy!” yelled Gavin. Walter faced Dipper.</p><p>“NO!” Shouted Mabel, worried for her brother.</p><p>“Take this kid!”, the old man with a cowboy hat threw Dipper a small blue gun.</p><p>“I have it! Ahhh!” said Dipper as he catched the small blue gun and ran through the alley followed by Walter.</p><p>“OK. Where are you?” Asked Gavin. As soon Gavin returned to face Mabel, she was already gone, the same with the old man with cowboy hat, then out of nowhere Gavin was attacked two garbage lids, like if they were cymbals, enough to throw the crowbar. Gavin was dizzy, then Mabel faced in front of him and blew glitter in his eyes as son he recovered his balance. “MY EYES! I can’t see more than a horrible rainbow!”. Screamed Gavin.</p><p>“I know how much it hurts, because I do this to myself, like… everyday!” Gloated Mabel.</p><p>Gavin was rubbing his eyes, just when he received an electric discharge from behind his back. The old man with cowboy hat was wielding a kind of yellow gun that was raising electricity. “I just, can’t stand people picking up a fight with children! You really are insane!”, said the old man, as he placed his gun back in his bag, then he released some kind of green gloves that released a purple substance like gum, he wore them and used them to tie Gavin.</p><p>“Oh my god! That was awesome Mr…“, said Mabel, she just realized that she didn’t asked the name of the old man with cowboy hat.</p><p>“McGucket.” Said the old man with cowboy hat.</p><p>“McGucket? That name sounds familiar to me… In fact, now that I see you better sir, I think I saw your face in another place…” said Mabel.</p><p>“Well, exist many people with long noses like mine little girl and “McGucket” is a weird surname, so it’s not hard…” said McGucket.</p><p>“What’s the matter Mr. McGucket or should I say: Mr. Fiddleford Hadron McGucket? Aren’t you going to tell the kid who saved your life, who you really are?” asked Gavin in a mischievious tone, maybe he was defeated, but he’ll still make his ex-boss to get annoyed.</p><p>“What are you…? I don’t know what are you talking about!” McGucket steps back and trips in crowbar that Gavin threw earlier, making many of his stuff, among them his wallet fell. “My thingmagigs!” said McGucket picking up all of the gizmos he had in his bag. Without noticing Mabel picked up his wallet and decided to check his driver licence Mabel read his name “Fiddleford Hadron McGucket” and saw that in his wallet many photos, in which he was posing with somebody who she deduced to be like his wife and son, other in which he’s now an old man and his son is an adult, alongside another kid and Mabel also read a card that seemed from somebody who knew him: “Dear Dad: Please don’t forget to eat, I know you’re the CEO and founder of “Fiddleford Computermajigs”, but don’t forget to eat and please, don’t run away from your bodyguards, they’re bodyguards, not babysitters. Adon and Macmurray are getting really tired of your antics father, I can’t belive that the man who appeared 11 times in a row the Time Magazine, can behave like a 5 year old kid! I mean seriously dad! With love Tate McGucket.”</p><p>“I think that’s all… why I have the feeling that?… Oh my god my wallet! I have to find it before…” says McGucket, who looks in the pockets of his jacket, his wallet fell when he tripped, he didn’t cared for the money, he has a lot of it, but he has to find it, because girl with the shooting star sweater could find who he is, but he’s interrupted by a loud scream.</p><p>“AHHH! You’re Fiddleford Hadron McGucket!? The famous enterpreneur, inventor, philanthropist, cowboy, owner and founder of Fiddleford Computermajigs! Creator of the Strawberry computer brand, the most brilliant mind of the century and the 5th most wealthy man in the world? That Fiddleford McGucket?” asked Mabel excitedly, talking fast as she could, whenever she get overexcited.</p><p>“…. Yes.” Said McGucket in a blunt, defeated tone. He really had to hide his identity better.</p><p>“Oh my gosh! This is amazing! The summer has just begun and I already meet an important celebrity!” said Mabel excited. She can’t belive what’s happening.</p><p>“… Yes and I’ll gladly thank you that you don’t go there telling everybody that. I don’t like that people know who I am, they always ask you for favors, autographs, money…” Said McGucket in an annoyed tone. It happened again, today it wasn’t his lucky day, first his clocks in the office started to glitch, then one of his monitors found a weird anomaly in this exact alley, then two vindicative ex-employees of him attacked him and now somebody knows who he is… can’t he exit to walk like normal people do without being recognized and people asking for favors or autographs?</p><p>“I’m sorry Mr. McGucket, it’s just that I’m excited of meeting a celebrity.” Said Mabel excited.</p><p>“Please, don’t call me “Mr. McGucket”, that’s how they called by father, better call me “Mr. F”.” said McGucket, making an elegant reference with his cowbody hat.</p><p>“Okay. Mr. F… Oh my I can’t belive I’m with a famous celebrity. Imagine how Dipper is going to... Oh no! Dipper! Mr. F we have to save my brother from that crazy ex-employee of yours!” said Mabel. She was so amazed by meeting a celebrity like McGucket, she forgot one of the thieves was after Dipper.</p><p>“Te-hee! Knowing Walter, your brother probably discovered how wonderful hell is! Mwhahaha!” Gloated Gavin.</p><p>“That’s enough Gavin!” yelled McGucket, who used a kind of red gun that emitted a green smoke. This smoke made Gavin to get asleep. “And then you wonder why I fired you?” Said McGucket sarcastically. “Don’t worry little girl, I gave your brother my ice gun, probably he figured how to use it. Don’t worry I’ll save him!” said McGucket, running through the alley Dipper ran.</p><p>“I’ll go with you!” said Mabel.</p><p>“It’s too dangerous!” said McGucket.</p><p>“But Dipper is my brother and I have to save him!” said Mabel.</p><p>“But what if…?” said McGucket.</p><p>“They do something to me? Why don’t you ask to him?” asked Mabel, pointing to an inconcious Gavin. “Please!? Please!? Please!? Please!? Please!? Please!? Please!? Please!?...” asked Mabel, she was asking in purpouse to annoy McGucket.</p><p>“Alright, but where I can see you! Don’t get split from me!” said McGucket.</p><p>“Alright! Don’t worry Dipper, here we go!” said Mabel, she grabbed the crowbar and followed McGucket.</p>
<hr/><p>In the alley, we saw a weird shadowy being with shape of a dragon, for the little we can see, he looks blue with red horns and red wings, he had blue eyes, the dragon was walking through the alley, he seemed confused.</p><p>“Where I am? What kind of place is this?” asked the dragon.</p><p>“Hey kid, the game’s over!” said Walter.</p><p>The dragon saw a man with a long brown beard walking, he ran away.</p><p>“Kid there’s nothing to fear, I’m not going to do nothing to you. If you reveal yourself I’ll promise I’ll let you go and spare your life, really. I mean no harm!” said Walter as he keep walking.</p><p>Dipper was hidden in a crate full of used shoes, holding the gun from the old man with cowboy hat, he was sweating and trembling uncontrollably. Spend the summer outside home is a good idea… really, saving an old guy who was about to be assalted by two thieves seems like a good idea, Dipper was praying that the guy don’t find him. Walter was looking everywhere in the alley, he seemed frustrated whenever he didn’t found Dipper. Dipper could see how Walter was looking for him, when he gone away, Dipper felt relieved.</p><p>“Thank god!” said Dipper. Dipper covered his mouth, he realized he spoke in his regular voice and that Walter could had listened to him. He hoped no..., but then…</p><p>“Pe-ka-boo kid!” said Walter opening the top of the box Dipper was hidden.</p><p>“Oh no!” Dipper scared throws a shoe from the box to Walter’s face, while Walter was rubbing his face, Dipper takes the chance from exiting from the box, when he jumped, he accidentally landed in Walter’s right foot, causing Walter yell in pain, while rubbing his foot, while Dipper ran way, through the alley.</p><p>“AUCH! Hey kid come back here!” yelled Walter.</p><p>Dipper ran away from Walter across the alley, despite having his right feet injured, this didn’t prevented Walter from going after Dipper. Dipper didn’t knew, but a shadowy dragon with blue eyes, was watching him, running through the alley. Dipper was afraid, he didn’t knew if this guy is as mean his partner who was kicked by Mabel, but considering his partner was planning to attack Mabel with a crowbar and whip that old man with the cowboy hat with a portable whip, Dipper didn’t wanted to knew. Dipper ran as fast as his feet let him around the alley, he took all turns he had, expecting to tire the thief, until, he reached a dead end.</p><p>“Oh no!” said Dipper, he was cornered.</p><p>“End of the road kid! I gotta… hand… it to you… kid…, you… run really… fast! Wait a minute…” said Walter, while he was panting, he seemed really tired for pursuiting Dipper through all the alley. Dipper had to think in something, he looked for a stair, he wanted to scream, maybe he could tackle the thief, while he was tired, but… Dipper was tired too… he felt hopeless… then, Walter started to walk closer. Then Dipper remembered the blue gun that the old man gave to him, he has never used a gun before, unless it was an arcade, but what choice he really had?</p><p>“Stay back! Or else!” said Dipper, pointing Walter with the gun.</p><p>“McGucket’s ice gun?” Said Walter, he saw his ex-boss giving this kid something, but until now, he couldn’t figure what it was exactly, but now he knew, “Your name is Dipper, right?” asked Walter. “Give me that gun! Now!” ordered Walter.</p><p>“No!” yelled Dipper, stepping back.</p><p>“Don’t be haughty! Children shouldn’t use weapons! Give me that gun!” ordered Walter. Dipper steped backwards. “Your parents didn’t told you that you have to obey in everything to the adults? Give me that gun and I’ll promise I leave you and your sister alone!” said Walter, still demanding.</p><p>Walter was extending his hand, walking towards Dipper, Dipper stepped backwards, he was aiming towards Walter, he’ll get Dipper in any second. In one of the houses above the alley, the shadowy dragon saw Walter going after Dipper, he decided he had to interviene and shoot a flame towards Walter.</p><p>“WHAT THE!?” said Walter startled, fire fell from nowhere, he looked up and saw a figure that resembled a lizard who jumped from the ceiling, this dragon used his tail and tackled Walter, whose head hit a garbage bin and got unconcious. Dipper heard the same weird tune from before, he stared above and was startled what he was seeing, he saw a little dragon with blue eyes, red wings and horns, with cream underbelly, he was standing above Walter. Suddenly a blue portal with weird blue pixels appeared and the dragon jumped towards it, before Dipper could ask any question.</p><p>“Thank you…” said Dipper to the dragon who saved him.</p><p>“Bro-bro!” yelled Mabel, who came from the alley, alongside the old man from before, she ran and hugged her brother so tightly. “Dipper, I was very worried!” said Mabel crying.</p><p>“It’s okay Mabel.” said Dipper. “Hey, are you okay sir? Sorry for the troubles we caused you.” asked Dipper towards McGucket.</p><p>“It’s okay, but the next time you see something like that, you should call an adult. Something really bad would had happened here.” Said McGucket.</p><p>“Did you heard Mabel?” Said Dipper.</p><p>“Yes, Dipper, it’s all my fault, I didn’t knew that those guys were so dangerous!” said Mabel sad, while hugging her brother.</p><p>“Hey don’t worry little girl, you two saved my life and I’m grateful for that.” Said McGucket.</p><p>“Okay sir, I’m glad of hearing that. But… now that I look you better, your face looks familiar… Have I seen you before sir?” said Dipper.</p><p>“Ah talking about that, Dipper, you will get bonkers when you learn who is this man! He’s Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, the CEO of Fiddleford Computermajigs! Isn’t that awesome!?”</p><p>“Okay, girl, I think we have talked about this. I don’t want you go talking about this to everyone.” Said McGucket.</p><p>“But he’s my brother sir, besides he was involved in this too!” said Mabel.</p><p>“Touché!” said McGucket. Well, techincally the two siblings are involved in this, so fair both of them know.</p><p>“Wait a second, this guy said your name is McGucket, if what my sister says it’s true, then… Oh my god! AHHHHH! You’re Fiddleford Hadron McGucket!? You’re the famous enterpreneur, inventor, philanthropist, cowboy, owner and founder…” says Dipper in excitedly with a loud screech, McGucket puts a hand in his mouth to stop Dipper.</p><p>“Yes, I am, that famous and wealthy Fiddleford Hadron McGucket. The CEO and founder of Fiddleford Computermajigs, creator of the Strawberry computer brand, recognized as the most brilliant mind in the century and 5th wealthiest man in the world. I won many awards and prizes for helping people around the planet and I appeared in the Time Magazien 11 times in a row. Enough?” said McGucket in an annoyed tone.</p><p>Dipper waved happily. “This is a dream! I think I’m going to…” said Dipper, Mabel came behind her brother, whenever he got too excited, Dipper wants to throw up.</p><p>“I told you!” said Mabel.</p>
<hr/><p>“I’m sad this had to end this way guys, you had a lot of potential, really! But I hope that your time in jail is enough to make you realize that you can use your talents for good!” says McGucket to Gavin and Walter who were taken away by the police.</p><p>“Don’t worry Mr. F! These two guys will spend a lot of time in jail!” says a fat afroamerican policeman wearing an stereotypical sheriff outfit, he wears a pair of sunglasses and has a large gray mustache.</p><p>“Yes, and by the way Mr. F, can you sign me this book, it’s for a friend his name is Edwin Durland” says the partner of the sheriff, a tall man with white skin, he has an unibrow and a long nose.</p><p>“Alright, give me that”. Says McGucket defeated, but faked a positive emotion, of course this it’s unevitable that this will happen, but he couldn’t dissapoint his fans, after all, they made him who he is today and part of his success is thanks to them, the least he could do is try to be nice with his fans. McGucket signs the book by writting: “With care from Fiddleford H. McGucket to my dear friend Edwin Durland”, he gives it back to the partner of the sheriff. Signs: Fiddleford Hadron. McGucket.“ Alright, here is.”</p><p>“I can’t belive it! I have the autograph of Fiddleford McGucket! Can you read what he wrote Sheriff Blubs?” asked the deputy.</p><p>“When we arrive the police department, I’ll read you what he wrote Deputy Edwin Durland.” Said the sheriff.</p><p>“Another day, another fan who wants my autograph, oh, by the way, I almost… forgot, you saved my life, we haven’t even introduced properly: My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, you know who I am! I don’t want you go to tell everybody that! Which are your names?” says McGucket.</p><p>“Well, sir… my name is…” says Dipper.</p><p>“My name is Mabel Pines, it’s an honor to meet you sir.” Says Mabel.</p><p>“The honor is mine Mabel and you kid?” says McGucket.</p><p>“My name is Dipper, Dipper Pines.” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Dipper… that’s a weird name, it reminds me of a constellation.” Says McGucket.</p><p>“Well, it’s not exactly my real name Mr. McGucket, my real name is…” says Dipper, somewhat ashamed..</p><p>“Please Dipper, don’t call me “Mr. McGucket”, that’s how they called my father, please, call me “Mr. F”.” interrupts McGucket, while taking off his hat and doing a fancy reverence.</p><p>“I understand, sorry Mr. F.” says Dipper.</p><p>“You don’t have to kid, that reminds me of something: If there’s something you need you just ask me. Here’s my card.” Said McGucket he gave Dipper and Mabel his cards to each other, in there there was his name, his logo, which is a pair of spectacles, (although those look different from the ones of his head) and his number.</p><p>“Oh, awesome! My first day of summer and I’m friends with the famous Fiddleford McGucket!” says Dipper excited.</p><p>“And you were saying that this town is boring Dip-Dop.” Said Mabel.</p><p>“What I have told you? Well, if you have nothing to ask, then, I’ll come back to…” said McGucket.</p><p>“Wait! Wait! Sir, we want to ask you something!” says Mabel.</p><p>“I want to ask him something too Mabel.” Says Dipper.</p><p>“OK. Two things… first can you take a photo with me and my brother? Meeting you is an scrapbookertunity and I never miss an scrapbookertunity. Please? Please Mr. F?” Says Mabel.</p><p>“I think it’s fair, isn’t? Alright, here we go”, says McGucket, he poses with Dipper and Mabel.</p><p>“Say cheese!” Mabel says excitedly as McGucket poses with Dipper and Mabel. “Wow! A perfect photo for the Scrapbook!”</p><p>“I’m glad of making you happy! Is anything else?” says McGucket.</p><p>“Yes. Mr. F… do you know where’s the Mystery Shack? We came from Piedmon, California to visit our Great Uncle Stan and are new in this town, do you know where the Mystery Shack is?” says Dipper.</p><p>“Sure thing Dipper, In fact I can take you two there.” Says McGucket.</p><p>“Wait, will you take us there?” asked Dipper incredulous.</p><p>“Yes, of course. Just wait a second. D.A.L.T.O.N. can you bring me the motorbike? Yeah it’s the green one. I’ll give you my coordinates.” said McGucket as he called by his cellphone, then he typed his coordinates.</p><p>Almost immediately a drone with the same spectacles symbol from the card appeared and dropped a kind of green ball. Dipper and Mabel were puzzled. McGucket grinned and threw the ball, from nowhere the ball became a motorbike.</p><p>“Amazing!” said Dipper and Mabel at unison.</p><p>“So, Mr. F, I have a question, what those two guys wanted with you? We could only hear they called you ex-boss.” Asked Dipper, while McGucket was riding the motorbike.</p><p>“Gavin and Walter were two ex-employes of mine that worked for me until May of this year, they were chief-engineers, in fact, the best ones I have ever seen in the branch, they made a ray that could disintegrate dirt and garbage in the house.” Said McGucket while riding the motorbike.</p><p>“WOW! Awesome, that could cut time cleaning everything!” Said Mabel.</p><p>“But why did you fire them? Their idea seemed awesome.” Said Dipper.</p><p>“The trouble began, because the ray is unable to recognize dirt from people, the device recognizes everything as contaminant, also I feared that the ray could fell in wrong hands, the device had the potential of being used as a war weapon, so I turned down the invent and tried to talk them the consequences of it and convince Walter and Gavin in building something different, but they didn’t took it well, I tried to reason with them, but they didn’t listened, I understood it was the work of their lives, but I tried to warn them about the consequences, so… I did what I had to do and I fired them, of course they swore revenge on me, but I never thought they could try to accomplish that threat.” Said McGucket solemnly, he really regretted having fired his best engineers, but the safety of the people was important.</p><p>“Wow, so that’s why they’re angry at you.” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Yes, but I hope they can learn their lesson.” Say McGucket.</p><p>“But that raises me another question: why somebody like you were in that alley and without any kind protection? You’re like… a very important public figure, there isn’t any bodyguard to take care of you?”  Says Dipper.</p><p>“Well, I was… with my bodyguards, but they…” McGucket says, then chuckles “…got lost when I told them I had to go to the bathroom and I escaped through the window. Probably they’re still looking for me…” says McGucket.</p><p>“So, that’s why your son said that you had to obey them and that they’re not your babysitters.” Asked Mabel.</p><p>“Well, yes… I know they’re for protection and I should listen…” says McGucket.</p><p>“Should?” Asks Mabel, interrupting McGucket.</p><p>“OK, must… I must listen my son. But I can’t move properly with them, that’s why I have to outsmart them. I know it’s wrong, but at times they get on my nerves: “Boss, don’t do that because you could get injured”, “Boss, don’t eat that because it could be poisoned”, “Boss, please think in your pressure”, “Boss, you’re not younger anymore, let somebody younger and stronger take care of that”, What I am? A decrepit old man? That reminds me, it’s time for my medicine for the pressure, Mabel can you open my bag and pass me a water bottle and one pill? It’s the red one Mabel.” Says McGucket as the stopped the motorbike.</p><p>“Is this one Mr. F?” Asks Mabel. Showing him a box with red pills and giving him a bottle of water.</p><p>“Let me see… yes, this one dear.” Says McGucket, as he puts the pill in his mouth and drinks the water from the bottle, then he keeps pedaling. “I mean, what do they think I am? A feeble old man who needs to be taken care all the time? I can defend myself you know… That’s why I prefer to wander without them, I have more freedom.” Says McGucket.</p><p>“I think they’re just doing their job and they don’t want you to suffer an accident, you should think them too… but still that doesn’t explain why you were there…” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Alright… today all the clocks of all the devices in my building started to go hayware, I tried to repair them, but I’ve never seen a glitch behaving like that before! Only the clocks: analogical, digital and voice clocks were damaged, not anything else in the program.” Says McGucket.</p><p>“Well, that’s weird. But continue.” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Well, where I am? Oh yes, while I was trying a way to fix the glitch, my Dimentional Radar activated and showed an anomaly somewhere in that alley.” Says McGucket.</p><p>“Dimentional Radar? Like to travel to other dimentions?” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Actually it’s a device that allows me to see distortions in the time-space. It’s a prototype and I’m still working on it. Like I was saying my Dimentional Radar showed a dimentional distortion in the alley and I decided to go check there, but as usual my bodyguards came with me and I already talked about that, upon reaching there I was trying to triangulate the source of the portal, then… Gavin and Walter came by and you know the rest. I couldn’t find the source of the portal before my ex-employes arrived. I wonder if it was a glitch of my device… well, it could be since it was a prototype.” Said McGucket.</p><p>“Yes… maybe a glitch.” Said Dipper, as he remembered the dragon who came and defeated Walter and jumped through a portal</p><p>“By the way kid, you said Dipper isn’t your real name, isn’t?” Said McGucket.</p><p>“Ah… yes, Mr. F. “Dipper” is my nickname, my real name is...” Said Dipper.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile in an area that is completely black with faint yellow and red lights, we see many shadowy monsters, many of them with glowing eyes… The place has a demonic vibe.</p><p>“This place is so boring, there’s no space for partying! I really want to throw a party!” Says a monster who, despite we can’t see his appearance, he looks like a dentury with arms and legs and has two giant hands that emit a red and purple glow, we assume those lights are his eyes and has a tuft above his head that has the shape of a spiral. The monster had some kind of pink aura.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m getting bored of this place too. But I still trust that our boss has a way to exit from this place, he always makes the best plans.” says another shadowy monster, this one looked human-like and more like a humanoid demon with 3 pairs of wings, and has what it seems snakes and some horns on the top of their head, this monster has one glowing pink eye, despite the darkness it seems to be female. The monster has some kind of pink aura.</p><p>“But don’t put your illusions too high, the angels who locked us in this place took away our ability of opening portals to other dimensions and none of the plans of our boss has worked recently” Said another monster, this one seems to have red glowing eyes and looked like a baby demon with massive horns and large wings. The monster has some kind of red aura.</p><p>“I don’t know if we keep following the boss, if any of his plans had worked before, we should have partied like crazy in other places. Why don’t we choose another boss? I propose me!” Says another monster who looks like a transparent cylinder with spider legs and a tail and has a jagged mouth, this monster seems to have a pair of hulking arms. For what it seems he looks like a broken lava lamp, from his back it came something that looks like a massive drop. Both the lamp and the drop had what seemed glowing eyes, although the drop has conjoined eyes. The monster in question has an orange aura.</p><p>“ONCE AGAIN DOUBTING ABOUT MY ABILITIES GUYS?” Asks a high pitched voice.</p><p>“BOSS!” All of the monsters screamed at unison.</p><p>All the monsters turned around to see a kind of black triangle with a yellow eye and a slit pupil, he looked like he had some kind of angel wings behind his back. This monster emitted a kind of yellow glow.</p><p>“Were you…?” asked the orange glowing shadowy demon.</p><p>“PLEASE, DON’T APOLOGIZE! I UNDERSTAND YOU’RE DESPERATE, THAT’S OKAY, BUT DON’T WORRY, THE PIECES FOR THE BIG DAY ARE REUNITING, MY PAWN IS STILL WANDERING AROUND THERE AND I LEARNED NEW ABILITIES IN OUR TIME-OUT GUYS. USE THIS TIME TO THINK BETTER ABOUT WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE DAY ARRIVES!” Says the triangle.</p><p>“That’s why you’re our boss!” Says the pink humanoid monster.</p><p>“Boss, as a loyal follower, what exactly do you have in mind to escape? And what new powers are you talking about?” Says the dentury monster.</p><p>“ALL TO IT’S DUE TIME, ALL TO IT’S DUE TIME.” Says the triangle.</p>
<hr/><p>“Okay, here we are The Mystery Shack. I hope you like Gravity Falls, it’s a very good place to stay.” Says McGucket.</p><p>“Wow. Our Great Uncle has a beautiful place in the woods!” says Mabel.</p><p>“I still can’t believe Fiddleford McGucket is taking us to see our Great Uncle Stan! Ah… I forgot! Mr. F, about your ice gun…” says Dipper.</p><p>“Don’t worry kid, keep it as a souvenir.” says McGucket.</p><p>“Wow, really?” says Dipper.</p><p>“That’s amazing Dipper!” says Mabel.</p><p>“And Mabel… do you want to keep the motorbike?” asks McGucket.</p><p>“Can I? But… how are you going to go back?” asked Mabel concerned.</p><p>“Don’t worry…” says McGucket taking another ball, like the one that the motorbike came from, from inside his pocket and throws it and explodes turning itself into another motorbike. “I have many of them, again take it as a souvenir.” Says McGucket.</p><p>“Bye Mr. F, before you go, can you sign my scrapbook? I really wish to have your autograph.” Asks Mabel excitedly.</p><p>“You only asked for 2 favors.” Says McGucket.</p><p>“Please?” Says Mabel, doing puppy eyes to McGucket.</p><p>“Alright, I think this was inevitable. Give me your scrapbook.” Says McGucket, he couldn’t say no to Mabel’s eyes, really that girl has a charming power, in any case McGucket cannot be rude with them, because they saved his life. McGucket takes Mabel scrapbook and writes: “A little gift for my friends Dipper and Mabel Pines, I hope you enjoy your stay in this town, thank you both for saving my life. Signs: Fiddleford H. McGucket”. “Here you have Mabel. I have to come back, I still have to attend a meeting and Adon and  Macmurray probably are worried.” Says McGucket.</p><p>“Wow, I have the autograph of Fiddleford McGucket. Imagine the face everybody is going to have when we return to our school!” Says Mabel.</p><p>“Thank you Mr. F, have a nice day!” says Dipper.</p><p>“Thank you Mr. F, thanks for taking us to the Mystery Shack, have a nice day!” Says Mabel.</p><p>“Have a nice as well kids!” McGucket climbs onto his motorbike, puts on his helmet and gives a nod with his fingers to Dipper and Mabel and drives as fast he can.</p><p>“Wow, this day began weird, but it became awesome!” Says Mabel.</p><p>“Well, here we are the Mystery Shack and we came in a piece.” Said Dipper watching the wooden cab in the middle of the forest.</p><p>“It looks beautiful!” said Mabel while taking a photo of the Shack. “Do you think Grunkle Stan is inside, I really want to meet him! How do you think he is? Do you think he will love us?” Asked Mabel.</p><p>“Well, there’s only a way to know.” Said Dipper as he knocked the door.</p><p>“SOOS! CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR!? SOOS! WHERE YOU!” A raspy voice from inside the Shack screamed. Dipper continued knocking. “CAN IT NOW! I’M COMING!” Said the owner of the shack and he opened the door.</p><p>“Better be good, because I don’t have your time! What do you want?” Demanded the owner of the shack. The owner is a fat/strong old man with broad shoulders and notorious body hair, he seems strong, but at the same time he looks fat, making him a weird combo, while his arms are large, his legs are very thin, his head is square shaped, he wears black square glasses and has a large orange/pink/red nose with bumps, the lower half of his face has a five o’clock shade, his ears are very large and the old man has bushy eyebrows, his outfit consist in nothing more than a white tank top, a golden chain, a pair of striped blue boxers and blue sandals, besides the aforementioned red fez and black square glasses. His skin is wrinkly due his age.</p><p>“Are you Stan Pines?” Asked Dipper.</p><p>“Depends. Who is asking? Who sent you here? The police? The tax collector? Rico? The Government?” Said the old man.</p><p>“No, don’t you remember you?” Said Mabel, hoping the old man recognized them. She gestured to herself and then her brother.</p><p>“Ah, I remember! You’re boy scouts! Soos give me the broom!” Said the old man, gesturing his handyman.</p><p>“No! We’re Dipper and Mabel, your niblings!“ Said Mabel. The old man raised an eyebrow, confused. “The grandchildren of your brother Shermie?” Said Mabel, still smiling as sunshine.</p><p>“Ah, hahahaha! I was joking! I know who you are! You’re Dipper and Mabel, my grandnephew and grandniece! I held you two in my arms the day you two were born and I practically had to fight your Grandpa Shermie for holding you for more hours! I will never forget his face: “Stan, I’m the Grandfather and I have more right to hold my grandchildren!”, what a square guy! Anyway, how have you been? What are you doing here by yourself?” Said Stan.</p><p>“We came to spend the summer with you Great Uncle Stan! Our parents didn’t tell you about our visit?” Asked Mabel.</p><p>“Wait, it was today? Soos why didn't you tell me that today my niece and nephew will come today?” Asked Stan.</p><p>“I tried to tell you Mr. Pines, but you were like “Soos, I’m busy watching Cash Wheel, go to the shop or something”, so I didn’t want to bother you.” Said a voice across the other room.</p><p>“Why you don’t come inside?” asked the old man, Dipper and Mabel entered to the Shack, they crossed a hallway, before reaching a living room, “Soos, why don’t come and receive my niblings, I’ll go upstairs to wear something more presentable”, said the old man as he retreated inside the house.</p><p>“Alright Mr. Pines”, said the other voice from inside, “Hello there dawgs! My name is Soos and I’m Mr. Pines’ handyman.” Said a fat man with peach skin and had a buck tooth, he wore a dark green shirt with a question mark on it, in the back of the shirt says “STAFF”, he wears light brown shorts and wears brown shoes.</p><p>“Hi Soos! My name is Mabel. Oh my… You look like a big soft gopher.” Said Mabel as she saluted Soos.</p><p>“Mabel don’t be rude! Sorry for what my sister said, she needs to learn to be more polite. My name is Dipper.” Says Dipper. Apologizing for his sister’s rudeness.</p><p>“Don’t worry dood! I get that a lot. So you’re Dipper and Mabel? It’s an honor to meet you. My name is Soos.” Says Soos.</p><p>“Zeus? Like the God of Lightning?” Asked Dipper.</p><p>“No, not Zeus, “Soos”, it’s spelled like “S-O-O-S”. It’s diminutive for “Jesus”, but the holy deity motif is still there.” Says Soos.</p><p>“Ah, sorry Soos. Don’t take any offense.” Says Dipper.</p><p>“None taken.” Says Soos.</p><p>“So... who is the rude one Dip-dop?” Says Mabel in a mocking tone as she pokes her brother.</p><p>“Alright, right, I get it Bam-Bam.” Says Dipper, as he flips over the hair of his sister playfully.</p><p>“Doods, feel free of leaving your stuff there in the living room and come here to the shop. You have to see this.” Says Soos.</p>
<hr/><p>“Which hat should I try? Pine tree cap or question mark cap? Pine tree or Question Mark?” Says a customer that has a mustache with a round face and baby cheeks, and wears a white tank top with a green cap and has blue jeans and boots.</p><p>“Welcome to the Mystery Shack doods!” Says Soos.</p><p>“Wow! Amazing!” Says Mabel.</p><p>“Wo….ow… this… gotta be a joke…” Says Dipper. He clearly doesn’t share the same enthusiasm as his sister he’s stranged of seeing tacky, stupid “monsters” reunited in a single place. Dipper saw everywhere, he can’t believe that the customers liked the “attractions”, compared to the dragon from before, if he could call it, this seemed as a massive step-down.</p><p>“Roger, brother, can you take me a photo in front of the Uni-corpse?” Says a guy who looks like a tall middle-aged man with an oval face and an angular chin. He has blonde hair and a mustache. He wears a red cap and wears a red shirt with black trousers and brown boots.</p><p>“Sure thing Davey! Say cheese!” Says Roger. He has an oval face and like his brother Davey he also is blonde and has a blonde mustache. He wears a red shirt with a popped neck and gray shorts, around his shoulders he has a burgundy jacked and has black shoes with white socks.</p><p>“Okay, cheese!” Says Davey, trying to not laugh.</p><p>Roger takes the photo and both he and Davey start to laugh. Dipper turns around to see more customers getting happy over the “attractions”.</p><p>“Check this out Sarah!” Says a boy with freckles and light brown hair, he wears a bue shirt with a light blue stripe in the middle. He has pale green shorts and brown shoes.</p><p>“Burpin’ Stanford Pines? What does it do Cedric?” Says Sarah, a little girl with freckles in her cheeks, she has a brown hair with pigtails and a clip over her head. She wears a pink dress and brown shoes.</p><p>Sarah presses the button, then the “Burpin’ Stanford Pines” starts to burp the alphabet in one sit, making the two kids laugh.</p><p>“This toy is funny!” Says Sarah.</p><p>“I don’t get what’s so fun in denigrating yourself.” Says Dipper while seeing the two kids laughing at a “Burpin’ Stanford Pines”. Dipper walks around the tacky attractions, every single one looked more corny than the last: Uni-corpse, Sascrotch, Beavercorn, Alien in a Jar, a Fur Trout, Duck-Deer, Two-Headed Fish, an Otter in a Jar? The only ones who looked alright were the Jackalope and the Pteranodon, but that’s because of the old mythos around them, also the Pteranodon is one of the most famous dinosaurs in existence, but ignoring that, the “monsters” were made up things. Dipper headed towards a group of 5 old men who were looking fascinated an attraction that looked like a piece of meat with fangs: “Oh my, this is stupid.” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Hampire… that’s what it says.” Says a customer who looks like an old man with a gray mustache and gray curly hair, he has a long nose and has an oval face with an angular chin, he wears a white visor over his head and wears a blue shirt and has slight visible chest hair coming from his chest. He also wears white shorts and gray tenis. He looks like he enjoys doing sports.</p><p>“Hampire… Hehehe! Good one Fergus!” Says another customer who looks like an old man with a white mustache, he has a square face and a noticeabily dark area around his eyes, likely due age. He wears a yellow shirt, with brown shorts and a silver buckle belt. he has brown shoes and dark green socks. Above his head, he wears a green hat with an eagle symbol and gives the impression that he was a war veteran in his past.</p><p>“Hampire… I get it, I get it!” Says another customer who looks like an old man that has grey hair, but as a ponytail he has an oval face. He wears a pair of thick glasses and a brown vest over a white shirt. He wears blue jeans and brown boots. Above his head he has green bandana and gives the impression that he is an old biker.</p><p>“Hampire… I love these word games!” Says another customer that looks like an old man with a gray mustahce, he has a round face and has gray hair. He has a portly body type, he wears a red shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. He wears a green cap over his head.</p><p>“I understand why you wanted me to come. You really made me day!” Says the old biker.</p><p>“I’m glad of making you happy Ferdinand!” Says Fergus.</p><p>“You have nothing to worry Fergus, if it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have this good time.” Says the old veteran.</p><p>“You’re the best Fergus!” says the portly old man.</p><p>“Thank you Maxwell, Winston, Ferdinand and Stanton, I’m glad you’re enjoying this.” Says Fergus.</p><p>“I don’t get it…” Says Stanton. He’s an old man with pale skin and grey hair and has some dark spots in his round nose. He wears a light blue shirt and black trousers and black shoes.</p><p>“Hey missy, do you have one of those swirly things, but in blue?” Asks a tall, thin man who looks like a hillbilly. He has a long nose and brown hair that has the style of a mullet, he has sparse facial hair. He wears a pair of tattered blue overalls and long white socks with brown sandals. One of his most notorious traits is that he has a cut right pinky finger for unknown reasons. Considering how he looks, you could easily believe he’s a relative of McGucket. He was holding an hypnotic string toy.</p><p>“I would be glad to help but… It’s my free time, could you come back later?” Says a long red haired teenager with freckles, she wore a brown snow hat and an emerald plaid flannel shirt with a white thank top underneath, blue jeans and muddy rain boots. She also wears green stub earrings. She was reading a magazine, clearly uninterested in working.</p><p>“Yes, sure… Ol’ Ferill can wait!” Says the hillbilly, he seemed to not be so bright.</p><p>“So, in this works my Great Uncle Stan? In being a fraud.” Says Dipper sitting next to the teenager.</p><p>“Yes, I know. In any other state Stan would had probably be arrested for fraud.” Says the teenager, still reading her magazine.</p><p>“Yes, I know. The biggest mystery is why people come here?” Says Dipper.</p><p>“In Gravity Falls inhabit the dumbest people in the planet, don’t get surprised.” Says the teenager.</p><p>“We should do something to educate the people of this town” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Haha! I like you, you’re awesome.” Says the teenager.</p><p>“You too. You’re awesome too.” Says Dipper.</p><p>“My name’s Wendy! What’s your.” Says the teenager.</p><p>“My name is Dippy, er… I mean Dip-Dop, er... I mean Doppy, I mean Dipper, just Dipper.” Says Dipper awkwardly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Dipper… Dipper, you share the name of the Ursa Major. Your parents are astronomes or something like that?” Says Wendy.</p><p>“Well, let’s say yes… you said that your name is Wanda? It sounds like the name of a fairy with pink hair!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Ah, no no, my name is Wendy, like that character from Peter Pan, actually.” Says Wendy.</p><p>“Ah, yes, sorry.” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Hi! Dip-Dop, what are you doing!?” Says Mabel, jumping from nowhere.</p><p>“Mabel!” Screams Dipper.</p><p>“Hey Wendy, have you meet Dipper and Mabel!? They’re the grandnephew and grandniece of Mr. Pines, they will spend the whole summer in their house.” Says Soos.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve just met Dipper, Soos.” Says Wendy.</p><p>“Hi, Wendy, my name is Mabel! I’m glad of meeting you!” Says Mabel.</p><p>“Hi Mabel, how are you doing?” Says Wendy.</p><p>“I’m doing alright. Oh my, your hair is so beautiful!” Says Mabel.</p><p>“Ah, thank you!” Says Wendy.</p><p>“Do you use an special shampoo or something like that?” Says Mabel.</p><p>“No, actually I comb it three times a day.” Says Wendy.</p><p>“Can I braid your hair one day?” Asks Mabel.</p><p>“I like you too Mabel. Yes, you can.” Says Wendy.</p><p>“Mabel, you can’t braid the hair of every person with long hair you see!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I can and I prove it to you…” Says Mabel, before facing seeing a kid with dark skin, a teal shirt with spots and blue jeans, he had black tennis and was reading some postcards. “...after getting the number of this hunk.” Says Mabel.</p><p>“Oh, no here we go again!” Says Dipper facepalming.</p><p>“What is your sister gonna to do?” Asks Soos.</p><p>“Just look.” Says Dipper, pointing to the catastrophic event that is going to happen.</p><p>“Hi!” Says Mabel excitedly to the kid.</p><p>“Hi?” Says the boy.</p><p>“Do you have a name? Don’t you? If I call you one, you probably be Adonis!” Says Mabel.</p><p>“Exist a reason why are you asking?” Says the boy confused.</p><p>“Ah, nothing. By the way, what’s your name? Is it Adonis?” Says Mabel, expecting the boy get the memo.</p><p>“Seamus.” Says the kid. Trying to pay no attention to the girl who is making him very uncomfortable.</p><p>“Ah, Seamus! Ah, it’s a good name!” Says Mabel.</p><p>“Yes…” Says Semus, stepping further from Mabel.</p><p>“My name is Mabel, but you can call me "The girl of your dreams." I'M JOKING! Ha ha ha ha ha!” Says Mabel, but loses her balance and shoves Seamus towards the display. “I’m sorry...” Says Mabel, trying to help Seamus to stand up. Instead Seamus screams and runs towards the door. “Goodbye Seamus, I call you later!” Says Mabel as she screams towards the door.</p><p>“Hahahahahaha!” Wendy and Soos shared a laugh at Mabel’s failed attempt on hitting on the boy.</p><p>“Good one girl!” Says Wendy.</p><p>“Oh man!” Says Dipper, while facepalming.</p>
<hr/><p>In a kind of heavenly realm with a kaleidoscopic blue and pink space, with bubbles floating everywhere we see three monsters who look like angels.</p><p>“You called us?” Said one that looks like a giant baby wearing a gladiator outfit and has 10 angel wings, he has red irises and moves over a floating baby cart. He has a baby bottle with wings.</p><p>“I called you two because I wanted to speak of something that is happening right now and probably you have already noticed it by now.” Says a monster who looks like a giant pink axolotl with 10 angel wings, he has the looks of a dragon, a white halo over his head and a golden ring around his tail. In his tail he has a sun like symbol, made of gold or that’s what it seems.</p><p>“Ah, yes, that’s what I wanted to tell you about. Today I have been detecting time anomalies, the problem comes from a point in one of the summers from the Century XXI. I don’t know what causes it, but I plan to send some of the best time travelers there to check the source, if I can’t solve the problem in my own.” Says the giant baby.</p><p>“A time anomaly?… boss, I don’t want to rush to conclusions, but..., do you think that “he” could be causing them?” Says the third angel, she looks like a humanoid monk, with 10 wings, in her face we can see her having big lips, the majority of her face is covered by a giant winged snow hat. Her skin is kaleidoscopic, but it seems her default color is purple. She wears a dark blue kimono with a hoodie.</p><p>“”He”? He’s trapped in the Dark Area alongside his minions and nightmares! We stipped him from his powers! Do you think he could be doing this?” Says the giant baby.</p><p>“Well, but we still have to exhaust all the possibilities. Boss, in what are you thinking?” Says the monk.</p><p>“If what are you saying it’s true. Then that means we have to get a new cavalry.” Says the axolotl.</p><p>“But what about our previous champion?” Asks the giant baby.</p><p>“”He” knows about him, if “He” comes back, the same strategy won’t work twice. We have to stop him at any cost.” Says the axolotl.</p><p>“In any case, I’ll do a prophecy, “He” will be defeated by a hero and a dragon.” Says the monk.</p><p>“But we can’t rely in prophecies, the future is very vague. We have to take measures to deal with this trouble.” Says the giant baby.</p><p>“All of you have a point, but the thing is that we need a new hope.” Says the axolotl.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile outside the Mystery Shack.</p><p>“Yay! Grass!” Says Mabel, while rolling outside the Shack.</p><p>Meanwhile Dipper was making an sketch of the dragon he saw in the alley when he meet McGucket and saved him from Walter in his notebook.</p><p>“What was that dragon? Where he came from? What were their intentions? I’ve never seen something like that before… I wonder if I’ll see them again?” Muses Dipper as he sketches in his notebook. He really has never seen anything like that before. Dipper has an strange feeling, he can see that somebody is seeing him, he sees a weird reptilian shape running in different places, Dipper places his eyes in the woods, he could swear that he saw something running in the woods, it looked like the dragon from before… Could it be them? Dipper didn’t had time to muse, because then...</p><p>“Boo!” Says an old man wearing a sea monster mask.</p><p>“Ah!” Screams Dipper falling over.</p><p>“Ahahahaha! Hahaha!” The old man takes off his mask, revealing it was Stan, now wearing a black suit, with black pants, brown shoes, a white shirt and red bowtie. He was having a lot of hun, although Dipper obviously didn’t saw the fun. Stan then slaps his knee in fun, then… he coughs and punches his chest. “It was worth it.” Says Stan.</p><p>“Ah, man...” Says Dipper.</p><p>“You had to see your face kiddo!” Says Stan, while still laughing.</p><p>“Wow. Great Uncle Stan, you look sharp!” Says Mabel, as she takes a photo of her great uncle for the scrapbook.</p><p>“Thanks pumpkin, this outfit is not only is to sell merchandise, it’s also to attract babes!” Says Stan.</p><p>“That has really worked?” Asks Dipper.</p><p>“Yes more times than I can count. One day I can give you tips.” Says Stan.</p><p>“Yes, of course…” Says Dipper, playfully.</p><p>“Hey, hey, watch out your mouth kiddo.” Says Stan.</p><p>“Hey Great Uncle Stan, do you want to take some photos with us for my scrapbook?” Asks Mabel.</p><p>“Uh, yeah…” Says Stan confused. “What is she talking about?”  Stan asks Dipper.</p><p>“I’ll explain you later Great Uncle Stan.” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Alright kids, for starters, can you call me “Grunkle Stan”, instead of Great Uncle?” Asks Stan.</p><p>“Why?” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Grunkle? Like… a word game between the words “Great” and Uncle”?” Asks Mabel.</p><p>“Yes, it takes less time too say and time is money!” Says Stan.</p><p>“Well, do it, if you say “Please” first.” Says Dipper.</p><p>“What!? If I’m not asking, I’m demanding it!” Asks Stan.</p><p>“Yes, we’ll do it, if you say “Please”.” Says Mabel. Interrupting her Great Uncle.</p><p>“Why? Why do you want me to…?” Asks Stan.</p><p>““Please” and “Thank you”, Great Uncle Stan, they’re the magic words, if you want to ask for something nicely, you must to use them, because if not it is considered rude. Haven’t you ever heard of them?” Asks Mabel.</p><p>“Everybody knows that old man.” Says Dipper. Then, he high-fives Mabel.</p><p>“But that word is stupid! There's no...” Says Stan, not wanting to say, “Please”, seemed for him the most stupid word in his mind.</p><p>“Please?” Asks Mabel, doing the same puppy eyes to her great uncle.</p><p>“Ah… Please?” Says Stan. Falling for his grandniece stare.</p><p>“Say the whole sentence Great Uncle Stan! Please?” Says Mabel. Doing the puppy eyes more bigger.</p><p>“Kids, can you call me “Grunkle”? Please?” Says Stan in a defeated tone.</p><p>“Yes!” Say the twins at unison.</p><p>“You did it Grunkle Stan!” Says Mabel, while hugging her Grunkle.</p><p>“Ah, please, can you stop it? I really hate that word!” Says Stan.</p><p> “You used it again Grunkle Stan!” Said Dipper playfully.</p><p>“Alright, alright… can we stop talking about that? And that’s an order!” Says Stan.</p><p>“Alright, can we take photos for my scrapbook before the sun sets? Please?” Says Mabel.</p><p>“Yes, why not? What do you say old man?” Says Dipper.</p><p>“As long you capture my good angle and looks, I’m ready to pose!” Says Stan.</p><p>“Yes!” Says Mabel, while placing. “Ready? Say: Welcome!” Says Mabel as they take photos.</p><p>“Welcome” The three say that at unison.</p><p>We cut to a photo of Mabel with her brother and grunkle, in front of the Mystery Shack, then one with Mabel and Stan in front of a goat, then another with them playing in the grass, other with the goat from before trying to at Stan’s fez, another with Dipper and Mabel in front of that same goat and finally one where Stan carries Dipper and Mabel on his shoulders.</p>
<hr/><p>“And here is where you two are going to sleep, you little scamps! Lovely place, don’t you think?” Says Stan, presenting the kids the attic. It was a vast room, there were two beds at the sides of the room, separated by a table. Above the table, there’s a triangular window. In the right part of the ceiling there’s a bell, in the left, a light bulb. At the beginning of the room, there were many things scattered, like a busted arcade or a treasure chest. And in the left side, there was a door leading to a closet.</p><p>“Wow, this place is so big!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“I’m picking the bed in the right!” Says Mabel, rushing towards the bed in the right.</p><p>“Make yourself confortable in this place kids! Tomorrow we’ll do some family bonding activities. Have a good night!” Says Stan, while closing the door.</p><p>“Thank you Grunkle Stan! Dipper, our first night out from home! Isn’t that amazing?” Says Mabel. Impressed from the place. As she claimed</p><p>“Yes, I know, it’s great!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“This attic is amazing. Check out all my splinters!” Says Mabel, with her hands full of splinters. As she starts to put her favorite boy bands, like Justin Bieber or a boy band whose members are young men with blonde hair and blue eyes whose faces look the same. Also she puts a poster where there’s some stars and rainbow. She also starts to put her pluses everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“And there's a goat on my bed.” Says Dipper, as the goat from the photo montage is standing above Dipper’s bed and bleats to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, friend.” Says Mabel greeting the goat, who then proceds to chew Mabel’s sweater. “Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater.” Says Mabel, while laughing. Dipper is not amused. Although he still thinks about the dragon from before, he still wonders what could be his intentions. What if the dragon he saw was real or not… what was that dragon doing?</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile that night Dipper is dreaming, this time Dipper wasn’t dreaming in the recurring dream of the army of monsters from before… Dipper was in a strange place, this looked like the woods, but there’s something strange, the sky was red and there were technology scattered everywhere, Dipper walked for a while, until he heard a roar, then…  he heard a roar... Dipper was scared, he rana way from the forest, until he reached a slope and slide all the way… Dipper landed and he saw the monster who produced the roar, a dinosaur… yes a dinosaur. What a dinosaur? But they aren’t suppoused to be extinct? The dinosaur looked like a kind of blue allosaurus, with blue skin and red stripes across their body. He had red hair coming from his head and wore a headress, like those from the native americans, he wore a red necklace with golden ornaments. He had three fingers and some puffy yellow bracelets, he seemed to follow somedy… Oh no! Dipper was the only here… Dipper got scared, and run but in that moment, the allosaur gone past him. Dipper was weirded, but confused, so he decided to follow the allosaur.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he followed the allosaur to a open space, a man with a square face, sunglasses, he had some silver earrings and had brown hair, the man has fair skin and a stubble in his chin. He had a rounded nose, similar to the one of Stan, but less bumpy. He had a strong-thin complexion. He wore a light gray shirt and a black leather jacked, some black jeans and black boots. This man lowered his sunglasses and took a weird device from his jacket and raised it to the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Reload Patamon!” Said the man. The device released a white flash, from there appeared an orange being who looked like a hamster with ears who looked like bat ears and a cream underbelly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!” Dipper was surprised of seeing that.</p><p> </p><p>The allosaur roared more and started to attack Patamon with it’s tail. It was obvious he was following them. Patamon merely dodged the attack and launched itself from the sky and inflated it’s body, then released some kind of a sonic explosión in front of the allosaur, the allosaur growled in pain, he launches itself from the sky and starts to slap the monster with it’s wings. The allosaur then starts to shot fire from it’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Allosaurs aren’t suppoused to breath fire.” Muses Dipper. But the more the battle advanced, he was convinced this wasn’t an ordinary allosaur.</p><p> </p><p>Patamon flew and dodged the fireballs, but he failed in noticing one and got hit. And fell to the ground, the allosaur was ready to stomp it, but he rolled and attacked with another sound wave, like before, he then flies like a tornado and attacks the allosaur in it’s belly. Although he holds itself in the ground with one arm and shots another fireball. Patamon and the human dodge the fireball and this crashes againist the woods.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome!” Says Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“Patamon, this Allomon was everything we expected an excellent prey! I think it’s time to fight at the fullest potential!” Says the man with sunglasses, as he holds his device sideways and this glows in white.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright let’s do this boss!” Says Patamon.</p><p> </p><p>“Patamon time to evolve!” Says the man with sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>“Patamon digivolves to… Angemon!” Says Patamon, he envolves itself in a white glow, his appearance changes from a hamster to human like, wearing a silver helmet that covers it’s eyes and wearing a white tight suit with many bolts scattered around, he had a long, blue loincloth wrapped around his leg and arms. He was holding a golden staff. The most notorious things are that it’s hair is blonde and has 6 wings. He looked like an angel, with a glowing white aura.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Allomon roared and started to shot more fireballs at Angemon, he seemed very enraged. Angemon blocked all of the fireballs with merely spinning his staff, then he threw it towards Allomon’s belly, then he flew towards the sky and shot a golden shining from his right fist, Allomon seemed to resent it, but… he survived ans started to glitch in blue, a white ring appeared across the Allomon, before being deintegrated in data. All of that flew towards the man with sunglasses’ device.</p><p> </p><p>“Digimon Capture Complete!” Said the device of the man in sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>“Allomon, this is a fantastic prey! Angemon you did an amazing job!” Says the man with sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>Angemon raises a thumbs up, before glowing and turning into Patamon. “I’m glad of helping you boss!” Says Patamon. While flying and landing over the head of the man.</p><p> </p><p>The man with sunglasses, pats Patamon’s front. “It’s time to go back to home, it’s very late.” Says the man with sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! That was awesome!” Says Dipper. Liking what he has seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Time Shift!” Says the man with sunglasses. He opens a blue portal with some pixelated blue cubes in mid air and the guy teleports.</p><p> </p><p>Dipper is amazed of this, but right in that moment, he listens to another roar… Dipper sees a monster that looks like a dragon, but wait… this one is different, this one looks like it has a white skull over his head like a kind of helmet, yes it’s blue and has red wings, but the one he saw didn’t had the shape of a snake. He had a yellow feathers in it’s neck like a mane and in it’s tail.</p><p> </p><p>Dipper believed this wasn’t aganist him, but the monster started to create a tornado with it’s wings, aiming for Dipper sending him flying… Dipper realized this one was coming for him. Dipper ran across the weird woods, until reaching a cliff, eventually he los this balance and fell, but in that moment he felt a crash… Dipper was in the attic of the Mystery Shack. Dipper fell from the bed.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile downstairs….</p><p> </p><p>“Again? Soos, have you been playing with silly string next to this clock again?” Asks Stan. While Soos was repairing a clock in the shape of an owl. Stan doesn’t understood why this clock stopped working again, he tought that after Soos repaired it yesterday, the clock will be repaired.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Mr. Pines, I haven’t done that lately.” Says Soos, while repairing the clock.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Grunkle Stan!” Says Mabel excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning old man.” Says Dipper, still tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning scamps, how was your first night in the Mystery Shack?” Asks Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome!” Says Mabel.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Says Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“He fell from the bed. So he’s a bit tired.” Says Mabel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha! You probably got a rough dream!” Says Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea.” Says Dipper, deadpan.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, are you ready for some family bonding activities?” Asks Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“Family bonding activities!” Says Mabel.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you have in mind?” Asks Dipper, suspecting his great uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think… helping me in the Mystery Shack?” Asks Stan. As he takes Dipper and Mabel to the Mystery Shack.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, amazing!” Says Mabel.</p><p>“You know he wants us to work?” Says Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah man, that’s no fun!” Says Mabel, realizing what it’s Grunkle Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“Grunkle Stan, why do you want to work?” Asks Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’ll be honest kid, I don’t want freeloaders in this house, if you’re going to stay here, you gotta have to earn your stay.” Says Stan, who actually, doesn’t have the heart to kick two children from the Shack, that’s something from Stan, he likes to make everybody belive he’s so big, bad and mean, a gruff, grumpy, cranky man with a black heart, when actually he has a heart of gold. He’ll never admit it like it is, but… in the very second he saw them yesterday, something inside of him melted, he felt how his heart started to pump at one hundred per hour. Stan actually loved being part of the photo montage, Stan loved to feel he’s part of something and the idea of the youngsters to look up to him. Stan spend the night wondering if he’s good enough to take care of the children. But despite what he looks, he actually has a golden heart.</p><p> </p><p>Dipper and Mabel look at each other and grin, then:</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Grunkle Stan, we’ll help you in the Shack… but what you have to offer to us?” Asks Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You just came here yesterday and now you believe you have the right to demand something in return? The nerve!” Says Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a fair deal Grunkle Stan, we’ll work here in the Shack, but you have to give us something in exchange. You wouldn’t expect we’ll do it for free, you do?” Says Dipper, he and his sister exchange a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, what do you want?” Asks Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we want the 30% of the winnings…” Says Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“…and you have to say “Please” more often!” Says Mabel. As the two high-five each other.</p><p> </p><p>“30%... what about 10%?” Asks Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“20%” Says Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, 20%...” Says Stan defeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Dipper and Mabel cheer and raise their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, Dipper you’ll sweep the floor…” Says Stan, while handling Dipper a broom. “And Mabel, you’ll polish the attractions!” Says Stan, while handling Mabel a desinfectant and a dishcloth. “Now get to work!” Says Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“You forgot the magic word!” Says Mabel.</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Says Stan in an annoyed tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Dipper and Mabel cheer and raise their hands again.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Pines, a bus full of tourist has arrived!” Says Soos cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m coming Soos!” Says Stan, while heading to the door. There were five people in the door. A fat red headed kid with a green cap and a red tripped shirt, an old woman wearing pink, an old woman with thick glasses, wearing purple, a big fat sweaty adult with a white shirt and a tall skinny man with dark skin and a green cap, he had a soul patch in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s finally open!” Says the child.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the Mystery Shack folks! What can I get you?” Says Stan with a big smile. Stan then takes a U.F.O. keychain and a snow globe from his pocket. “Key chains? Snow globes? These rare photos of American presidents?” Asks Stan playfully, as he shows them in front of the customers, then he takes a five dollar bill in front of the customers, who seem amazed and they take photos.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, working here, doesn’t seem so bad! I can meet my summer romance here! Also, look at this stuff! Ooh!” Says Mabel. As she sees a giant eye attraction and tries to touch it…</p><p> </p><p>“No touching the merchandise!” Says Stan, while slapping Mabel’s hand with his 8-ball cane.</p><p> </p><p>“Now. Let get into the museum folks!” Says Stan as he takes the tourists through a museum of the paranormal, featuring many “anomalies”. “Ladies and gentemen! Here in my Mystery Shack, you’ll see many wondrous roadside attractions, never seen before by man! Like this ancient old dinosaur or an antelabbit!” Says Stan while pointing to a Pteranodon and a Jackalope attraction, of which the right antler of the latter falls while showing it. “And now, be prepared for the most mysterious attraction of all! Ladies and gentlemen, behold! The Sascrotch!” Says Stan, by pointing a giant gorilla wearing some underwears. The tourists amazed start to take photos of it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it doesn’t matter if he payed us. I still have worked here for free! This seems fun!” Says Mabel.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too Mabel, I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t taking advantage of us. Besides working here can teach us some useful skills for the future. A race to see who finishes their chores firsts?” Says Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Says Mabel.</p><p> </p><p>We have a montage of Dipper and Mabel working in the Mystery Shack, Dipper brooming the shop and Mabel polishing the stuff and then the two organizing the merchandise in their respective shelves, the two seem to be having fun.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile Dipper is taking out the trash, right in that moment, he was being seen by something, we see whatever it is has compound eyes, because we’re seeing him in first person, in other words, what he’s seeing, and is likely a bug due it’s buzzing sounds and is looking for Dipper, who suddenly screams after seeing him, he tries to run, but the bug seems to get it. We look at the sky with some birds flying, then we see a portal with blue pixels glowing in blue in the forest.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile in the Mystery Shack.</p><p> </p><p>Dipper returns unharmed, while Mabel is writting something in paper, Dipper comes by scared.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened Dipper? You look scared!” Says Mabel.</p><p> </p><p>“Mabel, you won’t belive this, I saw a massive flying mosquito outside! He shoot something to me and… then this appeared in my arm!” Said Dipper, still recovering from the stressful moment.</p><p> </p><p>““BEWARB”? This mosquito needs to take some english clases. Whoa! Glowing Ink!” Says Mabel. Looking at the glowing blue letters of his brother. It seemed like a kind of glowing tatoo. Mabel wonders if that substance of said bug could work as paint.</p><p> </p><p>“Mabel, I think something weird is happening here, first the recurring dreams, that I have told you about.” Says Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“The one with the war between monsters?” Asks Mabel.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and… yesterday I saw something strange in alley in which we meet Mr. F. When I was being cornered by Walter... Someone else saved me.” Said Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone?” Asks Mabel.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, somebody saved me, it was, how to explain it, a dragon, a blue dragon, inmediately he dissappeared and jumped towards a portal, right before you and Mr. F came back. I tought it was a a dream, but now…” Says Dipper, showing it’s arm. “… I have proof that it’s real! The mosquito and the dragon could be related. Something weird is happening in this town!” Says Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Dipper, but how a dragon and a mosquito could be connected?” Asks Mabel.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I had another dream this night… this was different from the other… In this one I saw a man and a weird monster that looked like a hamster fighting againist an allosaur that can spit fire!” Says Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“A dinosaur that can spit fire and a flying hamster, that sounds awesome!” Says Mabel</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know! The weirdest part came when the hamster evolved into an angel and from one blow he defeated the allosaur! It was amazing! The man and the angel seemed to have some kind of connection… I wonder if that means something, wha… what are you doing?” Says Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, this? I’m making a card!” Says Mabel excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely!!!” Says Dipper, reading the card. “Mabel you this is rigged.” Says Dipper, deadpan, of course this doesn’t surprise him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Whoever reads it, it won’t have any choice to say yes.” Says Mabel excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I shouldn’t get in this, but… don’t you think that your card, needs something so the trick doesn’t look obvious?” Asks Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes I knew I missed something… it needs more glitter! Thank you for the reminder Dipper!” Says Mabel excited as she hugged her brother…</p>
<hr/><p>Moments later, we see Soos driving to the Mystery Shack, then, inside the shop… Mabel is peeking through some Stan boobleheads.</p><p> </p><p>“He's looking at it! He's looking at it!” Says Mabel, excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. “Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely!!!”” Says a kid with brown skin and brown hair, he wears a yellow shirt and a green shirt underneath, he wears a pair of blue jeans and black tennis. He finds the card and reads it, then looks weirded from receiving something like that from nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>“I rigged it!” Whispers Mabel happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Mabel, I know you're going through your whole "Boy Crazy" phase, but I think you're kind of overdoing it with the "crazy" part.” Says Dipper, while spraying a bottle full of fake eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Says Mabel blowing a raspberry “Come on, Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!” Says Mabel defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet? Do I have to remind you the guys from yesterday?” Asks Dipper… As we see a montage of said guys:</p><p> </p><p>“<em>My name is Mabel, but you can call me "The girl of your dreams." I'M JOKING!” Mabel accidentally pushes Seamus to the postcard “Ha ha ha ha ha!”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh my gosh, you like turtles? I like turtles too! What is happening here?” Says Mabel behind a boy who is holding the turtle back in the bus stop.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come one, come all, to the Mattress Prince's kingdom of savings!” Says the Mattres King.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Take me with you...” Whispers Mabel, behind some colorful balloons.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ah!” yells the Mattres King, cowering from Mabel and dropping his scepter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Back in the present:</p><p> </p><p>“Mock all you want, brother, but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now.” Says Mabel trumphally, then she points to the door towards the museum.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Oh, not good. Ow.” Says Stan walking through the door, he looks so fat and starts to burp, but gets caught in his throat and tries to clear it. He’s carrying some wooden signs, that look like arrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww! Why!” Says Mabel sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha ha!” Dipper can’t stop laughing to the events unfolding and the momento.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, all right, look alive, people. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest.” Says Stan while holding the signs.</p><p> </p><p>“Not it!” Say Dipper and Mabel at unison raising their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, also not it.” Says Soos repairing a shelf.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody asked you, Soos.” Says Stan deadpan.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I'm comfortable with that.” Says Soos solemny, then procedes to eat a chocolate bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Wendy, I need you to put up this sign!” Says Stan turning his face to Wendy and showing her the sings.</p><p> </p><p>“I would, but I, ugh, can't, ugh, reach it, ugh...” Says Wendy pretending to be interested and trying to reach for the signs, but she obviously doesn’t want to do it, she’s more interested in reading her magazine.</p><p> </p><p>“I'd fire all of you if I could.” Says Stan deadpan, yes, he CAN actually fire everyone, just he doesn’t want because: he’ll feel lonely and administrating the Shack alone is a chaos, he’s grateful that he has four people, albeit lazy, that can help him. “All right, let's make it... eenie, meenie, miney... you.” Says Stan while pointing Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched.” Says Dipper, he techically hasn’t been in the woods yet, but just seeing them, it’s enough to give him a bad vibe.</p><p>“Ugh, this again.” Says Stan, this is the second time Dipper tells him that he doesn’t feel good in the woods. Yesterday, after the photo montage he had told him that, but Stan tried to console him. But Dipper brought the topic again, this kid is really paranoid.</p><p>“I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, a giant mosquito bite me and spelled out "BEWARE."” Says Dipper, showing his mosquito bites, who for some reason now there were brown instead of blue, looking more like actual mosquito bites.</p><p>“That says "BEWARB."” Says Stan unimpressed, Dipper then procedes to scratch his arm. “Look, kid. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that.” Says Stan pointing to himself, then he points to the big, fat, sweaty tourist from before.</p><p>“Hahaha!” Says the fat, bald, sweaty tourist, he wears some glasses a top of his big nose. He wears a white and red shirt, some grey shorts and brown sandals. He laughs at Stan’s bobblehead while sweating.</p><p>“So quit being so paranoid!” Says Stan, while handling Dipper all of the signs.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile in the forest, this forest is full of pine trees and birches and looks completely spooky and foggy, Dipper walked with the signs, considering how this one looks… who would walk here? The road seemed engulfed by the vegetation, like if nobody has used this path in a long time. Dipper believed that his Grunkle Stan wanted to take all the alternatives and cover all the surrounding areas with propaganda for the Mystery Shack. But who could see them here? The only possibility is a lost traveler… who will see the signs and head to the Mystery Shack, in which, he will be forced to buy merchandise, listen stupid horror stories or both… listen stupid horror stories specifically to buy his Grunkle’s merchandise… Dipper didn’t knew which option seemed worse.</p><p>“Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything I say.” Says Dipper, well, technically this is false, Mabel belives her brother, but in his defense, Dipper has the tendency of everybody not listening to him. Although in his case, he has the fault, he never mentioned anyone about the dragon but Mabel, mainly due he realized that if he said that, people won’t believe him. But McGucket yesterday was looking for time-space anomalies and he found the portal and that dragon, the latter who saved him from Walter, one of McGucket’s ex-workers and top mechanics, then today a giant mosquito appeared from nowhere and didn’t bite him, he shoot him some kind of glowing blue ink to his arm, then he dissapeared and that’s without counting the weird dreams… one about an army of monsters and one where he saw a man and his monster fighting an allosaur.</p><p>Dipper decided to merely put all the signs, the faster he do this chore, the faster he could escape from this forest. He was unaware, but a blue pixelated portal opened and a snake-like dragon appeared flying this area. Meanwhile another dragon, this one looked smaller, like the one who saved Dipper from Walter yesterday was walking around the woods, he looked up to the sky to see the snake dragon. Dipper proceed to nail the signs in each one of the tree trunks, he puts a sign that reads “To The Mystery Shack”, then he nailed other sign and another, until one of them made a metallic sound. Dipper realizes that and cleans the dust, revealing that what he hammered is not a tree, but a kind of structure that looks like one… he opens the window and sees a rusty mechanical box with some switches. Dipper tests one, but nothing happens, he then tests the other and hears something opening, this one scared the goat who followed Dipper, who bleats and runs away. Dipper turns around and sees a kind of trapdoor in which inside the hole there was a dusty red book.</p><p>“What the?” Says Dipper wonder as he picked the book from the cover and cleaned it a bit, blowing probably was a bad idea, it released a lot of dust and the journal had a strong smell of milipedes, but it revealed a golden six-fingered hand in the center of the cover with a ”3”, Dipper took a look to the monocle, which was holding to the book, decided to use it as a book separator, then he proceed to open it, the book seemed and is old, it contains a lot of ripped pages and time wasn’t kind with it, the pages looked yellow. He first page he opened read: “Property of…” The lower part was ripped, probably by accident? and the next page said “Vol. 3”, which is short for “Volume 3”, meaning there’s other two books like this, likely with a “2” and a “1” in the cover, he flips to another page and Dipper starts to read: “"It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." What is all this?” Says Dipper seeing the book. Dipper then proceeds to flip through the pages and he sees weird things… “Medamon?” Dipper saw a monster that looked like a leech with an eye-ball in it’s center and long arms with sharp claws, he had demonic wings, the page said “Are they watching me?”, then the next page read: “Koumorimon” Dipper saw a monster that looked like a giant bat, another page that said “Gnomemon”, in which appeared some gnomes-like monsters, another page that says “Digital Gates”, in which appear doors with weird symbols on it, then another with weird symbols. And finally a page that says “TRUST NO ONE!” underlined. “"Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust."” Reads Dipper and closes the book. “No one you can trust...” He muses, Dipper then…</p><p>“DUCK!” Says a strange monster with the shape of a dragon jumping over Dipper.</p><p>Dipper and the dragon narrowly avoid a rain of needles. Which all of them hit the nearby trees, desintegrating them like sand.</p><p>“WHAT THE!? It’s… you!” Says Dipper, then he looks at the blue dragon who saved him, it’s the same one from yesterday, who saved him from Walter… but there’s no time to explain, Dipper heard a lage roar, the saw up and saw a blue snake dragon with red wings and a skull over his head with a yellow mane, Dipper recognized it instantly. “It’s… the same dragon from my dream!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Don’t stay there! Run!” Says the little blue dragon.</p><p>Dipper decided to follow the little dragon, while they escaped from the large snake dragon, but it was very fast. The dragon decided to flap hi swings, which send some blades made of air towards Dipper and the little dragon, the blades miss, but leave a crater shaped like crescents. The little dragon turns back and shoots a fireball, the dragon merely contraatacs with a gust of air that sends Dipper and the tiny dragon flying as well desintegrating the fireball.</p><p>Dipper and the dragon were cornered, but right in that moment a blue pixelated portal opened right behind Dipper and he lost the balance, the little dragon tried to help him, but he fell with him… inmediately the portal closed, while the two scream.</p>
<hr/><p>Dipper opens his eyes in the woods, he was in the woods right? But, why… the sky is red? “What!? I was asleep!? Oh man… Grunkle Stan and Mabel are going to flip if I go for too long!” Says Dipper. He has been sleeping all day? Dipper wanted to feel this was better, but… “WHAT THE!? What is this!?” Says Dipper. He saw something weird in the sky, there were some weird floating geometrical structures and parts that looked like motherboards from a computer floating… wait, that… wasn’t before, “This must be a dream…” Says Dipper, then touched his vest… the book with the number 3 was with him… Dipper had a feeling he was here before… “Wait… is that book… from before… I am dead? Oh… no!... Well… Dipper don’t panic! Don’t rush to conclusions…” Says Dipper hyperventilating, then he touches his heart and realices “Well, my heart is still beating so I’m still alive. But I am dreaming?” Asks Dipper, “There’s only one way to know.” Dipper pinches himself… “Ouch! Well, I’m not sleeping either… so then… where I am?” Asks Dipper walking through the forest.</p><p>While Dipper is walking he sees a bunch of tiny creatures playing in a forest, they had different shapes a tiny blue dragon with red eyes, a blob that looked like a baby bird, a yellow creature that has a kind of tuft, a green one that has little legs and leaves, another round with thorns around it’s body and a leaf for a tail, another that is like a black ball with bear-like ears and yellow eyes, another that looks like the previus but in white, a green blob with bubbles, a purple one with white hair, a green blob with a horn and zigzag tail, a brown one, but with three horns and a zigzag, a blob that is aqua and seemed like ghost sheet and finally a red ball with white eyes and three potrusions. All of them looked like babies and cute.</p><p>All of them were playing happily in this place, Dipper wanted to follow them, but then… a giant scarab like monster made of trees appeared and cut Dipper’s way, scaring him, Dipper ran away, but the tree monster didn’t followed him. Dipper was confused… then he accidentally crashed in a tree, when he opened his eyes, he some some beings that looked like a worm, inside of a pinecone, they held from the branches with a Brown tuft over their heads… one of them fell over Dipper and bumped it’s head upon landing, when Dipper saw, the monster had a red bump over it’s head and the monster had watery eyes… Dipper knowing gets scared… “Please… don’t cry. Don’t cry…” said Dipper, seeing the poor creature.</p><p>Fat chance the pinecone baby starts to cry, while Dipper turns around a loud buzzing that came from the woods… there were three red fly like monsters with helmets appeared in front of Dipper.</p><p>“Guys, guys… this is a mistake.” Says Dipper sheepishly…</p><p>The three red flies doesn’t listen and proceed to attack Dipper, pursuiting him across the forest. Dipper runs across the forest.</p><p>“But I didn’t do anything! It was an accident I swear!” Says Dipper.</p><p>The three red flies pursuited Dipper until a cliff, “I’m cornered!” Says Dipper… it was the three flies or landing, Dipper decides to jump, but the flies merely see and return to where they came...</p><p>“Where is that kid? Axolotls! I hope nothing bad has happened to him…” Says Dipper, who jumps over the dragon.</p><p>“Ah… man…” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Hey, look where you land on! Oh it’s you! You’re alive! That’s great! That’s great!” Says the dragon, angry at Dipper, in a comical fashion, but after realizing who he is, he gets happy.</p><p>“Ah… well, were I am?” Asks Dipper.</p><p>“You’re in Cipher Falls, the dimention, where the digimons live.” Says the dragon.</p><p>“Cipher Falls? Wait… Digimons? Is that what are you?” Asks Dipper.</p><p>“Yes Digimon! Everybody who inhabit here is a digimon! My name is Dracomon!” Says the blue dragon.</p><p>“Dracomon?” Asks Dipper. Dracomon waves his face, like saying “yes”.</p><p>
  <strong>Dracomon! A child leveled Digimon that looks like a dragon, who is said it’s the progenitor of the “Dramon” especies. Despite how he looks it’s a docile and gente digimon with a strong will and a pride of it’s own. It’s main attack is “Baby Breath”, a flame of high temperature that comes from it’s mouth. - DigiAnalizer</strong>
</p><p>“So… the name of this place is Cipher Falls?” Asks Dipper.</p><p>“Yes.” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“And everybody who live here is a digimon?” Asks Dipper. Wondering more.</p><p>“Yes.” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“Including that tree like monster and those red flies?” Asks Dipper. More excited.</p><p>“You sure make a lot of questions kid… by the way, what’s your name?” Says Dracomon, realizing Dipper makes a lot of questions.</p><p>“Well my name is…” Is about to say Dipper. But then a strong wind gust appeared and the snake dragon from before appeared and attacked them.</p><p>“Oh no! Airdramon found us!” Says Dracomon scared.</p><p>“Airdramon!? Is that’s his name?” Asks Dipper.</p><p>
  <strong>Airdramon! An adult leveled Digimon with massive wings that looks like a snake. This Mythical Beast Digimon is said that is close to the being, human kind refer as “God”, despite that, this digimon is highly territorial, violent and brutal and is very smart. It’s main attack is “Spinning Needle”, where he flap his wings and shoots a rain of needles towards his enemies. – DigiAnalyzer</strong>
</p><p>Dipper and Dracomon run from the air blades that Airdramon creates.</p><p>“Why he attack us? We haven’t done anything!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Airdramon is a very territorial Digimon, he belives everything he sees is his territory!” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“A dead end! We’re cornered!” Says Dipper after seeing they’re surrounded by trees.</p><p>“We don’t have other choice to fight!” Says Dracomon determined.</p><p>“But, you can’t wing againist that monster!” Says Dipper scared.</p><p>“I don’t know, if I don’t try!” Says Dracomon determined.</p><p>“WAIT!” Yells Dipper.</p><p>“BABY BREATH!” Yells Dracomon, who jumps and shoots a fireball from it’s mouth aimed to Airdramon, who then procedes to slap Dracomon with it’s tail, Dracomon falls and crashes againist a tree.</p><p>“Dracomon!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Don’t get close! I… was waiting for an opponent like this!” Says Dracomon. Still determined to fight.</p><p>Dracomon jumps and uses Baby Breath again, but Airdramon contraatacts by shooting a tornado from it’s mouth, causing the fireball be absorbed, then Airdramon counterattacks with another slam from it’s tail and pins Dracomon to the ground… Dipper can’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Dracomon! This is pointless, it doesn’t matter how much you fight, you’ll never defeat an enemy!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Kid… you’re so kind, but you get afraid so easily… the enemy can be defeated… you only have to believe on it!” Says Dracomon, still standing up.</p><p>Dipper remembers his sister in the alley defending herself from Gavin and Dracomon defeating Walter back then what his Grunkle Stan said…</p><p>
  <em>“So quit being so paranoid!” Says Stan.</em>
</p><p>Dipper realized that he’s paranoid and that he could defend somehow, then he remembered the ice gun that McGucket gave him… Dipper saw Airdramon about to attack Dracomon, but he decided to use his ice gun and shoot Airdramon.</p><p>“AHHH! TAKE THIS!” Says Dipper while shooting the Airdramon who gets frozen and falls to the ground. “Oh my! I did it! Who’s the boss now giant lizard!” Says Dipper happily.</p><p>“WOW! you defeated it!” Says Dracomon excited.</p><p>“Yes, you were right! The enemy can be defeated, you have only to belive, on it! How are you?” Says Dipper excited.</p><p>“I think, I’m okay!” Says Dracomon. Who has it’s arm broken.</p><p>“Your arm!” Says Dipper concerned. “Tell me. It hurts?” Asks Dipper.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve received worse…” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“Dracomon we have to take you, before…” Before Dipper could finish the sentence the ice breaks and Airdramon comes free…</p><p>“Oh no!” Say Dipper and Dracomon at unsion, after seeing the Airdramon freed himself and was very angry.</p><p>Dipper attempts to shoot the gun again, but Airdramon uses flaps hi swings creating a tornado and sends Dipper and Dracomon flying. The gun falls in front of Dipper and Dracomon… Airdramon was circling over them.</p><p>“Oh man! I’m sorry… I tought I could beat him… I’m sorry!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“It’s okay kid, the point is that you tried!” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“But, I was unable to stop him!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“No! No! You did your best! That’s more than enough, you’re very smart kid! Don’t doubt about that!” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“Thanks Dracomon!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“By the way… I realized you never told me your name kid…” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“My name… my name is Dipper.” Says Dipper confidently.</p><p>“Dipper… that’s an odd name.” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“Odd?” Asks Dipper.</p><p>“I like it kid.” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“Thanks… that’s kind coming from you.” Says Dipper.</p><p>“You always worry about everything kid, you have to be more relaxed…” Says Dracomon with a laugh.</p><p>“No, I don’t!” Says Dipper defensively.</p><p>“Yes, you do!” Says Dracomon teasing Dipper.</p><p>“No, I don’t!” Says Dipper.</p><p>Then Dipper and Dracomon saw that a pair of rings appeared in the wrists of each one and the ice gun glows morps into a weird device that looks like a remote, which is white and blue… Airdramon sees the shine of light and becomes more angry…</p><p>“What is this?” Asks Dipper who grabs the device. “It’s like the one that had that guy in the dream!” Says Dipper. “But this?” Asks Dipper seeing his wrist and Dracomon’s.</p><p>“I heard about this! Those rings mean the bond between a human and a digimon!” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“A bond between a human and a digimon!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Yes! Then that means… you’re my partner!” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“My partner…?” Asks Dipper…</p><p>Airdramon starts to roar and flies towards Dipper and Dracomon…</p><p>“Dracomon, it’s time to defeat this monster!” Says Dipper holding Dracomon’s hand…</p><p>“Alright Dipper!” Says Dracomon, holding Dipper’s hand.</p><p>“LET’S GO!” Says Dipper and Dracomon at unison… the digivice glows in white.</p><p>Then...</p><p>“Dracomon digivolves to….!” Shouts Dracomon, who evolves into a stronger and larger dragon, his red wings, become larger and blue like the ones from his skin, his tail enlongates, his body type, becomes more stronger and arms longer and stronger, his legs grow too and his appearance changes from child-like to adult-like, his horns become larger, his skin has a darker shade of blue now… “…Coredramon!” Shouts Coredramon.</p><p> “Coredramon? What happened?” Asks Dipper.</p><p>
  <strong>Coredramon! An adult leveled digimon that evolves from Dracomon. When evolves his body type becomes more accordingly to match “Dramon” species, becoming 100% dragon. The color blue of it’s body it’s said that comes from a gem named “Blue Diamante”, that only grows in mountains of high altitudes. This digimon can fly at the high speeds and developed large wings to survive in steep mountains. It’s main attack is: “Blue Flare Breath” a flame of high temperatura that is blue. – DigiAnalyzer.</strong>
</p><p>“I evolved? I evolved! I can feel my body overflowing with power!” Says Coredramon.</p><p>“LOOK OUT!” Says Dipper.</p><p>Airdramon attempts to slam Coredramon with it’s tail, but Coredramon traps his tail with it’s arms, then, he starts to spin Aidramon, then he throws it.</p><p>“AWESOME!” Says Dipper excited.</p><p>Airdramon comes from the trees and shoots needles to Coredramon. He traps all of them to with his hands and throws them to Aidramon, who groans in pain, then… Airdramon is slammed with Coredramon’s tail and is punched by Coredramon. Airdramon groans in pain.</p><p>“COREDRAMON! THAT WAS GREAT!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“And you haven’t seen everything! BLUE FLARE BREATH!” Shouts Coredramon, who breats a blue flame of high temperatura, towards the Airdramon charring him… Airdramon is charred, then starts to glitch and a ring appears around Airdramon, right before gets desintegrated in blue pixels.</p><p>Dipper sees his device, a blue cube appears where Airdramon is inside… “Digimon Capture Complete!” Says the device.</p><p>“Awesome!” Says Dipper and gives Coredramon a thumbs up.</p><p>Coredramon gives Dipper a thumbs up and returns to be a Dracomon.</p><p>“Dracomon! That was awesome!” Says Dipper hugging Dracomon.</p><p>“I evolved… It was great! I never knew I could be able of doing so!” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“So, that means we’re partners right?” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Yes! I’m amazed! I never expected I’ll find my partner!” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“Then that means…” Asks Dipper.</p><p>“We’ll be an amazing team together Dipper! I promise to follow you every step of the way!” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“Yes!” Says Dipper and Dracomon at unison, giving a high-five to each other…</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile in a cliff… Dracomon takes Dipper to follow.</p><p>“This way Dipper!” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“Don’t run to fast! I can’t run so fast!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Here, this is what I wanted to show you!” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“Wow! Awesome!” Says Dipper amazed.</p><p>Three digimons who look like blue birds like the thunderbird fly over the cliff, Dipper stares amazed to there. The blue digimon birds fly and above them we see some digimons that look like orange brachiosaurus with a stitched mouth and blue stripes, under them some green stegosaurus with metallic scales walk around the place. A giant yellow metallic digimon that looks like a dodecahedron with long legs and arms walks over the valley, a giant turtle carrying a giant castle arrives and drinks from the nearby lake, then we see some baby digimons, like the ones Dipper saw when he arrived playing around a swan digimon, in the lake some blue dolphin digimons were jumping, followed by a blue mermaid wearing a scuba diving outfit. Over the stones some blue tadpoles like Digimons were happy playing with some white microbe-like digimons. Dipper was staring in awe…</p><p>“Welcome… to Cipher Falls!” Says Dracomon. Says Dracomon turning around to Dipper.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Dipper's Guide to the Digital World</strong>
</p><p>“Welcome to Dipper's Guide to the Digital World!” Says Dipper excited. “Anomaly #1: Axolotlmon! Axolotltmon is one of the Three Great Guardians, a giant axolotl-like Digimon whose power is above of our mortal comprehension! Despite those terrifying powers, he’s actually a nice guy and can really help you in big problems! Some of his main attacks include: “Uey Axolotl” where he can shoot a deadly gamma ray and “Teotl Axolotl” where he can summon the big bang!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Axolotlmon is a very important deity!” Says Dracomon excited.</p><p>“Yes and he looks very adorable!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Pink, benevolent, holy and powerful I like that!” Says Dracomon excited.</p><p>“Word to that Dracomon!” Says Dipper.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Preview</strong>
</p><p>“In the next chapter of DigiFalls… My sister Mabel got a date, but I don’t trust that guy is human!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“Dipper your sister is dating a Digimon!” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“What! I have to save her!” Says Dipper.</p><p>“They want to turn her into their new queen and they can use the DigiXros!” Says Dracomon.</p><p>“What!? DigiXros? What is that? Don’t miss the next chapter of DigiFalls: “The Boyfriend Of My Sister Is A Digimon? DigiXros Madness!”. Now is where the Adventure Digivolves!” Says Dipper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been working in this AU for many years and I wanted to make it as a fanfic to make it relevant, since Digimon is mostly about a history told with monsters. I wanted to tell this story after uploading every fanart for my Digimon AU, but I can’t wait that long. So I decided to upload first the fanfic and later do the fanarts, don’t worry since many of the digimons I have done are in a sketchdump. Still I hope you enjoy this fanfic. And finally I got a name for my AU. </p><p>This is the first official fanfic I upload! By the way I have to thank @Vulpixen for helping me in some ideas and correcting the grammar and ortorgaphical mistakes, as well borrowing some of his OC, you'll see them in later chapters. Give him love to his fanfic and him in general.</p><p>Other Notes:<br/>Many of the characters mentioned here are minor/background characters from the show. For example: Walter and Gavin are two of Gideon’s minions from “Weirdmageddon Part I”. One of the premises of this fic is that I’ll give the minor characters a major role either “A Day In The Limelight” or “Ascended Extra”… so wait for seeing for of the minor characters! Read the descriptions of the characters to find them in the wiki, as well for the digimons. Later I’ll upload a chart featuring the minor characters. Also, when I have the time, I'll upload images for my fanfic.</p><p>Gavin is the minion of Gideon with long black hair and has a red bandana. He appears in "Weirdmageddon Part 1".<br/>Walter is the minion of Gideon with long brown beard and wore a spiky helmet. He appears in "Weirdmageddon Part 1".</p><p>Fiddleford Hadron McGucket is wealthy in this AU and is the CEO and Founder of McGucket Computermajigs... how he did it? It'll be explained in later chapters, due this, don't expect him to appear often. But what I can say is that he used his wealth to make the legwarmers be cool again.</p><p>The song I imagine used in the battle againist Airdramon, is between "Brave Heart", "EVO" or "Be The Winners". I really can't decide which song to be.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>